la nuit du loupgarou
by flashcode35
Summary: Harry, jeune docile est libéré du camp qui le retenait prisonnier. Maintenant il doit apprendre à revivre et surtout à aimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_**Je ne sais pas si je publierai tous les jours, comme pour ma précédente fic, pour le moment, l'histoire avance bien et je sais où je veux la faire aller. J'espère ne pas me perdre en chemin et vous satisfaire. L'histoire est bien différente de la précédente et parle du monde des loups-garous. Maintenant bonne lecture.**_

Harry était allongé sur la terre, nu comme un ver, serré contre de nombreux autres dociles. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils avaient été capturés, lui et ses amis, et leur vie ne s'améliorait pas, pire elle se dégradait.. Au début, il y a de cela quatre ans, leur petit village avait été attaqué par des chasseurs, et très vite les soumis avaient été capturés et les dominants qui n'avaient pas pu fuir avaient été massacrés. Harry alors âgé de 11 ans avait été attrapé et attaché avec le reste des soumis. Il se souvenait qu'à ce moment, il avait été mort de peur, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues d'enfants. Les dociles pleuraient et hurlaient en regardant les corps du reste de la meute, leurs familles et leurs amis bruler. Les chasseurs les avaient ensuite obligé à avancer deux par deux, en les frappant quand ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. La route avait duré plusieurs semaines et de nombreux soumis étaient morts sous les coups, le manque d'eau et de nourriture. Plus tard en pleine nuit, ils étaient enfin arrivé à un énorme camp avec plein de petites baraques en bois, où les soumis s'entassaient. Mais avant de pouvoir se reposer il fallait passer devant les « médecins » des humains, qui les déshabillaient et les palpaient. Les médecins cherchaient alors à définir le statut du docile, son âge et le moment où il pourrait s'accoupler. Ce dernier point était très important pour les chasseurs, comme l'avait compris Harry, car les chasseurs voulaient créer une armée de loups-garous sous leurs ordres qui détruiraient les loups rebelles et leur permettrait de soumettre le monde des sorciers et des moldus. Et pour pouvoir y arriver ils avaient besoin de nombreux soumis pour porter la progéniture de tous ces loups. Harry avait vu ce qui arrivait aux dociles arrivés à « maturité », les chasseurs les éloignaient des autres et les mettaient immédiatement en contacte avec un dominant en rûte pour l'obliger à s'accoupler. Le docile pouvait même être monté par plusieurs loups, afin de maximiser ses chances d'êtres fécondés, et généralement après quelques jours voir quelques semaines, le docile attendait son premier bébé. Les chasseurs le mettait alors en sureté loin des autres dociles et lui retirait son collier l'empêchant de se transformer en loup-garou, la forme lupine étant primordiale pour la gestation du petit. Le docile était dès lors mieux traité, ayant le droit à deux repas par jours, voir même quelques sorties en laisse, mais dès l'accouchement, le bébé loup était retiré au docile et donné à une chienne le temps de la croissance du bébé. Plus tard, son éducation était prise en charge par les chasseurs qui lui apprenait à obéir et croire en leurs convictions. Le docile pour sa part était remonté par un autre dominant et continuait à donner naissance à d'autres petits, devenant une véritable machine à procréer. Mais ce rythme des naissances, provoquaient la morts de nombreux dociles qui n'arrivent plus à suivre le rythme épuisant des accouplements.

Harry avait maintenant l'âge de 15 ans et devait normalement atteindre sa majorité sexuelle l'année suivante, et il était effrayé à l'idée de finir comme de nombreux amis à lui. Car les dominants qui les fécondaient étaient embrigadés et attendaient avec tellement d'impatience de s'accoupler, qu'ils se jetaient sur les dociles sans état d'âme. Normalement un dominant en liberté cherche un docile avec qui faire sa vie, après une période de séduction qui pouvait aller de huit à seize jours, les deux partis s'accouplaient et formaient une petite famille. Néanmoins les dociles avaient la possibilité de refuser la proposition et de chercher un autre dominant. Mais ici, dans cet enfer, les dociles sont totalement soumis aux chasseurs et aux dominants imposés, en clair ils attendent la mort que les humains leurs imposaient.

- C'est l'heure de la bouffe les chiens !

Harry leva la tête et vit deux grosses gamelles êtres jetées au sol, l'une remplie d'eau et l'autre de bouillie suspecte. Les dociles repliés en boules les uns sur les autres se précipitèrent sur les gamelles, essayant de manger le plus possible. Mais les gamelles ne suffisaient pas à nourrir six jeunes dociles affamés et très vite les gamelles furent vides.

- Et bien ils avaient faim, les petits chiens.

Les dociles baissèrent la tête et retournèrent dans leur coin, le ventre gargouillant. Ils entendirent un grognement et virent un dominant sous sa forme lupine qui les regardaient en grognant.

- Alors tu sens quelque chose ?

Le loup grogna encore plus ce qui fit sourire le chasseur.

- Alors mes mignons, on est arrivé à maturité ?

Les dociles tremblèrent encore plus, en se demandant lesquels de leurs amis allaient être enlevé. Le chasseur ouvrit la cage et le dominant entra en furie en sentant tous les dociles. Il finit par en attraper un par la cheville et de le tirer hors de la cage. Le docile, nommé Dean, hurla de peur en essayant de se raccrocher à ses amis. Harry essaya de l'attraper mais le chasseur le frappa avec une tige de fer et l'envoya valser contre les barreaux. Sonné Harry entendit les hurlements de son ami qui était envoyé en enfer, prêt à servir les humains. Mon dieu qui sera nous aider ?

Les mois continuèrent à s'écouler lentement, les jours se ressemblant inexorablement, les dociles arrivé à maturité sexuelle étaient retirés et fécondés par un dominant, et de temps à autre quelques jeunes dociles d'autres communautés les rejoignaient. Les chasseurs venaient vérifier de manière régulière l'état des dociles et leur apportait leur seul repas quotidien. Oui un vraie routine s'installait et rien ne semblait pour les sauver de l'enfer qui les attendait.

Un an à peu prêt après le départ de Dean, Harry sentit les premiers changements signe de son arrivé dans sa maturité sexuelle. C'était son tour, il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il allait être enlevé comme tous les autres, fécondé puis finirait par mourir épuisé et vidé.

- Alors mes petits chiennes, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Comme tous les jours, un dominant accompagnait le chasseur, et se mit immédiatement à grogner. Il a du me sentir, pensa Harry. Et en effet dès que la cage fut ouverte, le dominant se jeta sur Harry et le tira par le bras, l'éloignant de la chaleur de ses camarades et de sa tranquillité.

- Mais, c'est un beau petit docile que nous avons là. Alors mon mignon prêt à te faire monter ? Tu vas voir tu vas aimer ce qu'ils vont te faire, tous les autres ont aimé.

Harry ne répondit rien, effrayé par ce qui allait lui arriver. Il fut trainé sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être jeté dans une cellule plus grande.

- Attends bien gentillement, j'amène ton futur mari.

Et sur ce le chasseur retira son collier en argent et partit en rigolant. Harry se releva tout tremblant, immédiatement il se transforma en loup pour se protéger et se blottit dans un petit coin. Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit des cris et des hurlements à l'extérieur de la cabane en bois. Harry se leva et s'approcha tout doucement de la grille, la queue entre les pattes. Il sentit l'odeur de la fumée et vit plusieurs éclats dorés traversés une porte plus loin.

Que se passait-il ? Les humains se battaient-ils ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ? Il interrompit ses pensées quand la dite porte fut expulsée de ses gonds et vint s'écraser juste devant lui. Harry retourna dans son coin, la queue repliée autour de lui ne signe de protection. Était-ce le dominant qui venait le prendre ?

Il entendait le bruit des griffes tapées sur le sol, et son cœur commença à s'emballer, mon dieu il avait tellement peur ! Ce qu'il vit le conforta dans ses convictions, car se tenait devant lui une énorme créature. Elle avait la crinière d'un fauve et se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières. Son regard d'un rouge écarlate semblait sonder tout ce qui l'entourait. Harry se mit à grogner de peur, quand la créature le fixa, mais celle-ci ne fit aucun geste contre lui. Au contraire d'un coup de patte elle détruisit la grille qui retenait Harry prisonnier, puis poursuivit son chemin. Harry pour sa part resta figé quelques longues secondes avant de s'avancer lentement et surtout au raz du sol vers la porte ouverte. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce monstre, il avait même pensé que c'était avec lui qu'il allait devoir s'accoupler !

Il avança en longeant les murs, puis passa la porte défoncée. Arrivé dehors il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer aux différentes couleurs qui lui attaquaient les rétines. N'ayant pas mis le nez dehors depuis quatre ans, se retrouver à l'extérieur demandait un certain temps d'adaptation. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il faisait nuit et seul les habitations en feu apportaient une telle lumière. Après s'être habitué à la lumière, Harry détailla ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, partout des cris d'humains et de loups-garous, en fait il semblerait que les loups-garous attaquaient les humains..et y réussissaient car, il ne voyait presque que des cadavres d'humains un peu partout sur le sol. C'était un véritable carnage.

Il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici, pensa Harry. Toujours en essayant de se faire le moins voire possible, il se dirigea vers les grilles, essayant de trouver une sortie à cet enfer. Il se figea quand il vit un humain et un loup-garou en train de se battre devant lui. L'humain essaya de frapper le loup avec son arme en argent mais le loup, plus rapide, lui arracha la tête d'un coup de griffe bien placée. Harry resta figé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il resta là à voire le corps tomber au sol le sang se répandant un peu partout. Il resta encore plus choqué quand il vit la tête roulée vers lui, la bouche encore ouverte. Il se releva et recula devant se spectacle. Son geste attira l'attention du loup qui s'avança vers lui en grognant, Harry se replia sur lui-même, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Lui arracher la tête aussi ? Le loup se mit à côté de lui et se mit à le sentir sous toutes les coutures, puis partit en courant se replonger dans la bataille. Harry mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions puis repartit vers la sortie, ne évitant soigneusement la tête sur le sol.

L'avancée vers la liberté ne fut pas facile, les combats l'obligeant à s'arrêter souvent, et surtout à se faire sentir de nombreuses fois par plusieurs loups qui repartaient aussi sec. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien se rituel mais tant que les loups ne lui voulaient pas mal, il pouvait bien se laisser sentir quelques secondes. Enfin après de longues minutes il arriva enfin vers les grilles de l'entrée, qui avaient été explosées, il se dirigea vers elle, mais fut arrêté par le même monstre qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la soirée. Celui-ci montra les dents et fit un geste pour le forcer à reculer. Pas question que je sois encore une fois enfermé, songea Harry. Il se mit à grogner contre l'autre et prêt à charger, mais un simple coup du bras du monstre suffit à l'envoyer beaucoup plus loin au cœur de la bataille. Harry sonné, perdit connaissance.


	2. le départ

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Merci à tout le monde pour les gentils reviews, je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour tout gérer. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres l'histoire comprendra, mais certainement une dixaine minimum. Voilà donc c'est tout pour le moment, bisous et bonne lecture._

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui le réveilla, la bataille sembla avoir prit fin puisque les cris et les bruits de combats s'étaient éteints. Harry se releva difficilement et regarda autour de lui, le combat avait été terrible, partout des cadavres, du sang et plein d'autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas identifier. Plus loin de puissants loup-garous étaient en train de faire des rondes et chercher les éventuels blessés de leur troupe. Les quelques humains encore vivants étaient mis à morts, les lycanthropes ne cherchant pas à faire de prisonniers.

-Qui es-tu toi ?

Harry se retourna pour voir un énorme loup noir le toiser.

- Euh...je...je

- Tu étais de ce camp ?

- ..Oui...

Le loup se rapprocha de lui et le sentit.

- Docile... prêt à se reproduire. As-tu été fécondé ?

- Non.

- Mm, bien va rejoindre les autres dociles là-bas.

Harry s'exécuta, pas très enclin à discuter les ordres de ce dominant. Il retrouva plusieurs dociles regroupés un peu plus loin. Leurs colliers retirés ils avaient tous repris leur forme lupine, effrayé par tous ces loups qui les regardaient. Harry se mêla aux autres, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur arrivé.

- Bien, nous allons bientôt quitter ce camp pour vous emmener en sécurité dans un camp de loup-garou. Vous serez protégés et pourrez reprendre une vie normale, nous vous aiderons au maximum à pouvoir trouver un travail, fonder une famille et à oublier les années passer dans ce camp de la mort. Vous passerez des examens de santé, et ceux qui attendent des petits devront passer voir voir un spécialiste.

- Et si nous refusons de partir ?

Le docile qui avait parlé était né dans ce camp et avait été élevé par les humains. Assez âgé pour se reproduire, il avait été embrigadé sans trop de problème et suivait maintenant les discours des humains sans trop de problème. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il savait que ce docile avait eu le droit de se déplacer librement et n'était pas été persécuté par les humains.

- Les humains sont morts, vous n'avez aucune raison de vouloir rester ici.

- Et bien moi je le veux, et je veux que mon petit soit élevé par les humains !

Les dominants échangèrent des regards, puis après une affirmation silencieuse, écartèrent le docile pour l'amener à l'écart plus loin. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais cela n'allait certainement pas plaire au docile.

- Bien, nous allons partir dans quelques secondes, vous serrez protégés par plusieurs dominants qui tâcherons de répondre à toutes vos questions. Le trajet durera plusieurs jours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous feront plusieurs pauses. Allons-y.

Les dociles avancèrent sans avoir vraiment le choix,l es dominants les encadrèrent de partout. Harry, dans les derniers jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où le docile récalcitrant avait été emmené, et son cœur rata un battement. Le docile gisait sur le sol, mort.

- Avance, et ne tarde pas.

Harry fut légèrement poussé par un gros loup blanc, qui le regardait de manière insistante.

- Vous l'avez tué par ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce que vous lui imposiez !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ce genre de comportement est fréquent chez les loups ayant subis un lavage de cerveau. Si nous l'avions obligé à nous suivre ou si nous l'avions laissé là, il serait retourné chez les humains et nous aurait trahi.

- Mais il avait le droit de choisir !

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de faire d'erreur.

Et sur cette phrase, il poussa légèrement Harry pour le forcer à avancer. La marche dura plusieurs heures laissant le temps à Harry de regarder tout ce qui l'entourait. A ce propos les monstres à crinière n'étaient plus là, seuls des hommes à forte musculature, beaucoup plus grand que de simple humain les accompagnaient. Ils traversèrent une forêt et firent plusieurs arrêts près des petits ruisseaux pour se désaltérer. Les dociles enceintes avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre, leur gros ventre les ralentissaient énormément, mais les dominants leur permettaient de faire des pauses et de marcher à un rythme plus lent.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière afin de prendre un repos bien mérité. Tous les dociles se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, ce demandant ce que les dominants allaient leur faire.

- Nous allons faire des équipes de chasse, si certains veulent nous accompagner nous pourrons récolter plus de nourriture.

Harry regarda les autres dociles, mais si ils étaient comme lui, il n'allait pas y avoir beaucoup de volontaire. Car les seules leçons qu'il avait reçu était qu'il ne fallait pas se tenir dans le sens du vent pour ne pas propager son odeur dans les environs. Mais à part ça...

- Très bien, je m'en doutais un peu, ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques dominants vont rester avec vous pour vous protéger tandis que d'autres vont vont aller chasser.

Harry resta donc aux côtés des autres et attendit. Puis après une heure et un feu allumé, les lapins, les cerfs et les renards commencèrent à cuirent doucement. Une fois cuit, les dominants, sous leur forme humaine, les servirent les uns après les autres. Harry dans son coin, fut l'un des derniers servit, par un homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Tiens, deux lapins, ils sont tout chaud. Mange-les avant qu'ils ne refroidissent.

Harry méfiant, huma la nourriture et mordit un petit bout, après tout rien ne lui garantissait que la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée. Mais après quelques bouchées, il engloutit les deux lapins en trois bouchées.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds, le regarda en souriant, puis s'éloigna pour servir d'autres dociles.

Ils ont l'air gentil, pensa Harry, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être encore une fois prisonnier. Il décida d'attendre que la nuit tombe pour tenter de se sauver loin.

Quand la nuit tomba, il rampa lentement et se dirigea vers la forêt, quand il entendait un bruit il se figeait et attendait, puis reprenait sa petite marche . Quand il pu se redresser il commença à courir, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de ce groupe. Mais il n'avait pas vu le regard gris qui le suivait depuis sa petite escapade.

Harry courrait le plus vite possible, appréciant le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses poils, la langue pendante il exultait de pouvoir se retrouver libre et de ne pas dépendre de qui que se soit. Mais après quelques minutes il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus et l'écraser contre le sol. Harry se débattit mais un grondement sourd le figea.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Lâchez-moi !

L'énorme loups blanc se recula mais resta assez proche pour l'attraper si celui-ci tentait de lui échapper.

- Je veux m'en aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus être obliger de faire des choses que je ne veux pas !

- Mais tu ne seras pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit. Nous vous ramenons dans un village où vous serrez protégés et où les humains ne pourront plus rien vous faire.

- Et les dominants ne tenteront pas de nous faire quoique se soit ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, à part si vous tombez amoureux et que vous souhaiter vous mettre en couple.

- Mais rien d'autre ?

- Non, je te le promets. Par contre il y a des chances que certains dominants vous fassent la cours. Mais si vous le refusez, vous ne serez pas obligé de choisir.

- Nous pourrons refuser ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si un dominant se montre trop entreprenant, nous le remettrons à sa place.

Harry resta là à chercher le mensonge dans les yeux gris qui le transperçait, mais il ne vit rien.

- Nous y allons maintenant ?

- Mm oui.

Ils retournèrent dans la clairière et Harry se recoucha en se disant qu'après tout il allait peut-être avoir le choix.

_A bientôt_


	3. Arrivé au clan

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Comme j'ai bien avancé, je vous poste ce 3ème chapitre en avance. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos très gentilles reviews et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. Je suis rendue très loin dans l'histoire, en fait je pense même être très proche de la fin, à part si mon imagination m'entraine encore plus loin^^. Un gros bisou à vous tous, passez un bon week-end et à bientôt._

Ils arrivèrent trois jours plus tard, dans un énorme village gardé par plusieurs loups, et d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait sentir il y avait également de la magie qui les protégeait. Ils traversèrent tout le village sous le regard des habitants, sous leur forme lupine ou humaine. Beaucoup de dociles avaient repris leur forme humaine, signe qu'ils avaient confiance dans les dominants qui les menaient. Harry pour sa part restait méfiant, et il serait plus facile de fuir sous forme lupine qu'en humain. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les loups-garous n'étaient pas très nombreux, les dociles étaient encore plus rare, mais cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer par le fait que les chasseurs exterminaient leur race depuis de nombreuses années et que seuls quelques loups avaient survécu. Aujourd'hui la communauté des loups-garous qui avaient compté plusieurs milliers de membres dans le monde entier, ne dénombraient que quelques centaines d'individus, pour la plupart regroupés en Angleterre. C'est certainement pour cela que les dominants regroupaient les dociles, pour refonder une communauté plus grande. Songea Harry.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche quand un énorme loup blanc et noir se dirigea vers eux.

- Bienvenu à tous. Je sais que vous êtes encore effrayés et perdus par ce qui vous êtes arrivés, mais n'ayez crainte, vous êtes maintenant en sécurité ici et personne ne vous fera de mal. Je me nomme Lucius et je suis l'alpha de cette meute, vous êtres dorénavant sous ma protection, à moi et à l'oméga, ma femme que vous rencontrerez plus tard. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce que sera votre vie ici, tout d'abord vous allez passer un examen de santé, qui nous permettra de répondre au mieux à vos attentes. Les dominants vous accompagnerons et vous guiderons afin de vous aider à travers ces différentes étapes. Ensuite vous serez répartis dans plusieurs maisons, qui constitueront votre maison et vote foyer. Néanmoins je dois vous prévenir que vous n'habiterez pas seul mais avec d'autres loups, dominants et dociles qui seront, j'en suis sûr, vous guider dans votre apprentissage. Dans quelques jours, si vous y êtres préparés, vous pourrez apprendre un métier qui permettra à cette meute de prospérer et de vivre dans une totale sérénité. Les différents métiers, peuvent aller de chasseur, pêcheur, agriculteurs et milices et encore bien d'autres. Vous aurez la possibilité de tester plusieurs métiers avant de choisir lequel vous intéresse le plus. Concernant les accouplements, n'ayez aucunes craintes, les dominants n'ont pas le droit de vous approcher sans votre accord, les seules autorisations concernent les séductions ou les cours, qui pourrons éventuellement vous permettre de trouver un prétendant et un époux. Je ne vous cacherai pas, que cette période est critique pour nous les loups-garous, notre population est presque éteinte et il est de notre devoir de nous reproduire pour sauver notre espèce. Evidemment aucun docile ne sera obligé de s'accoupler, mais cela reste fortement recommandé. Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment, si vous avez encore quelques questions à poser vous pourrez vous renseigner auprès des autres dominants, vous accompagnant. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Et il s'en alla, laissant les dociles pantelant. Un autre dominant plus petit, aux poils gris s'adressa à eux.

- Nous allons commencer par les dociles enceintes afin de leur permettre de se reposer en premier. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Trois dociles, avec un ventre bien rond, le suivirent sans faire d'histoire, jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois.

Un autre loup, mais cette fois-ci une femelle, appela pour sa part, les dociles n'étant pas encore arrivés à maturité sexuelle, c'est à dire deux loups, et ensuite un dernier loup appela les dociles fécondables, soit quatre loups au total. Cela faisait en tout neuf loups dociles. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, pensa Harry, mais après tout, beaucoup de dociles étaient morts en couche ou après les nombreuses grossesses en répétition.

Harry, ainsi que les trois autres loups suivirent le loup qui les mena jusqu'à une petit cabane en bois.

- N'ayez pas peur, le médecin va vous ausculter et faire quelques tests, mais rien de bien méchant. Allez-y les uns après les autres.

Les trois loups passèrent avant Harry, toujours sous forme lupine, puis se fut son tour. Il entra dans la pièce, méfiant, la queue entre les pattes. Le dominant qui l'avait attrapé après sa fuite était là, l'observant. Plus loin, près d'une table d'opération, une jeune humaine le regardait avec un sourire avenant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione et c'est moi qui vais devoir t'ausculter, mais ne t'inquiète pas rien de bien méchant. Je te demanderai s'il te plait de bien vouloir reprendre ta forme humaine pour les tests, ce sera plus facile pour toi et pour moi.

Le regard d'Harry passa de l'un à l'autre mais il décida de ne pas se transformer. Il voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'était ces tests. Le femme sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle lui sourit.

- Je vais d'abord vérifier ton ouïe et ta vue, pour voir si elles n'ont pas été altérées par les chasseurs, cela te permettra en plus de trouver plus facilement de travail. Je voudrais ensuite te peser et écouter ton cœur. Je vais également devoir te faire passer une prise de sang pour connaître tes éventuelles carences, et pour finir je devrais vérifier si tu n'attends pas de bébé, et l'état de ton anus. Si tout se passe bien tu sera sorti dans quelques minutes.

Son discours ne rassura pas Harry, il en avait passé des tests chez les humains, tous les plus humiliants les uns que les autres, et il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire par cette femme.

Voyant que le petit loup noir ne réagissait pas, la femme se tourna vers le loup blanc.

- S'il te plait Draco ?

Le loup acquiesça et se dirigea vers Harry qui se mit à grogner.

- N'ai pas peur, cela ne fait pas mal, c'est pour ton bien.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

- C'est obligatoire pour savoir si tu n'as pas attrapé une maladie que tu pourrais donner aux autres. En plus il faut être certain que tu es en bonne santé.

- Mais je vais bien.

- Laisse nous en juger s'il te plait.

Mais ses propos ne satisfaisaient pas Harry, pas question de se laisser faire. Le loup le poussa d'un coup de tête vers la table d'auscultation mais Harry lui grogna dessus, le loup lui répondit de la même façon et d'un geste très rapide le saisit au cou. Il peut bien me saisir de cette façon cela ne me fera pas reprendre ma forme pensa Harry. Mais il s'avéra que figer Harry était ce que voulait le loup. La femme s'était dirigée vers lui et l'auscultait maintenant sous toutes les coutures. Les yeux, les oreilles, les griffes, le poil et même la queue.

- Mm, l'ouïe et la vue sont bonnes, ses dents également...

Elle amena une grande balance pour pouvoir le peser, et cette fois-ci le dénommé Draco du le lâcher.

- Ne bouge pas s'il te plait, c'est juste pour vérifier ton poids.

Harry obéit, même si l'idée d'être un petit toutou bien obéissant ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Un peu trop maigre, mais ils le sont tous, les humains ne les nourrissent qu'une fois par jours alors...

Elle revint ensuite avec une piqure et cette fois-ci Harry tenta de lui échapper, il n'aimait déjà pas ça étant petit, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Mais une fois encore le loup l'attrapa par le cou et l'obligea à rester tranquille.

- Chut, n'ai pas peur, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela mais ça va aller vite.

Et en effet, la piqure fut rapide, presque indolore.

- Bien nous allons arriver au moment le plus délicat. Je vais devoir vérifier ton anus. Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable mais cela est nécessaire. Peux-tu reprendre ta forme humaine s'il te plait.

Et leur montrer mes fesses ? Alors là pas question, il avait assez dévoilé son corps durant sa captivité. La femme souffla puis demanda une fois encore à Draco de bien vouloir le tenir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Harry attrapé par le cou était figé dans cette position, attendant. Il sentit les gants froids palpés ses testicules et son sexe en vérifiant si il n'y avait pas de grosseur, puis les mains remontèrent le long de sa croupe pour toucher son anus.

- Attention, cela risque d'être froid.

Elle lui mit un gel tout froid qui lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale puis commença à rentrer son index doucement. Harry se mit immédiatement à grogner, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'autre mais il était trop bien tenu. Le femme avait maintenant le doigt totalement enfoncé en lui et palpait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Les organes sont en places...pas de fissures...pas de poches...pas de saignements...pas de boules...

Elle continua à le toucher puis retira doucement sa main. Harry remit immédiatement sa queue pour se protéger. Une fois libéré il s'éloigna le plus possible en grognant contre l'autre loup qui l'avait tenu.

- Je te remercie et désolée car je sais que les examens ne sont pas très agréables. J'aurai bientôt les résultats et tu en seras immédiatement mis au courant. Maintenant Draco va te montrer ta futur maison. Au revoir.

Harry suivit l'autre loup après qu'on leur ait ouvert la porte, tout en conservant sa position défensive. Le gel lui coulait sur les pattes et s'était très désagréable, il ne pouvait pas se lécher devant tout le monde quand même !

Ils traversèrent le village et arrivèrent devant une autre maisonnette. Le loup se transforma et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bienvenu chez toi.

_Bon week-end!_


	4. Pansy

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Voilà le 4e chapitre qui j'espère, continuera à vous plaire. Merci encore pour toues les reviews et désolée si j'ai fais quelques erreurs ( concernant l'oméga ^^) j'ai arrangé l'histoire pour que cela n'ai pas trop d'importance._

_Voilà bisous_

La maison n'était pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour accueillir plusieurs loups.

- Tu vivra avec plusieurs autres loups. Deux dominants et un docile. Le docile est en couple avec un des dominants et partagent la même chambre, alors désolé si tu viens à entendre quelques gémissements. Ils vivent dans la chambre au fond du couloir près de la salle de bain et des toilettes. Toi tu auras la chambre à l'étage, près de l'autre dominant, tu pourras aménager ta chambre dès que tu auras les moyens de travailler.

Harry s'avança dans l'appartement, il y avait une cuisine aménagé avec un petit frigo et un micro-ondes, une table pour quatre avec des chaises. Plus loin, dans le côté salle à manger, se trouvait un canapé avec des fauteuils et une table basse rustique avec quelques livres. Harry poursuivit sa visite qui le mena jusqu'au bout du couloir du bas vers la salle de bain, composée d'une douche et d'un lavabo elle était sommaire mais possédait tout le nécessaire. Il ne put pas visiter la chambre du couple mais vu les odeurs de sexes qui s'en dégageaient, il ne préféra pas y mettre le museau. Il monta ensuite à l'étage, où un petit couloir menait vers deux portes qui se faisaient face.

- Celle de gauche est la tienne.

D'un coup de patte, Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit son nouveau chez lui, composé d'un lit une place et d'une petite commode pour ranger ses affaires.

- Il y a quelques affaires dans la commode pour que tu puisses te vêtir, je ne pense pas que tu sois très grand vu ta taille, et je pense que niveau largeur cela devrait aller aussi.

Harry renifla tout ce qu'il pu puis se glissa sous le lit pour être tranquille.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, si tu as besoin je suis en bas.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte, Harry se permit de fermer les yeux, caché sous le lit, enfin une partie car la queue dépassait, il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par des chuchotements.

- Oh allez je veux le voir, il est comment.

- Pansy, arrête, il a besoin de se reposer, c'est nouveau pour lui.

- Il a tout le temps de s'y faire. Je veux juste le voir, après tout c'est la première fois que nous avons un docile chez nous. D'ailleurs il est comment Draco ?

- Petit et noir avec des yeux vert.

- Il doit être beau. Oh allez pousse Draco, de toute façon il doit être réveillé maintenant.

- Non..Pansy.

Mais déjà il voyait la porte s'ouvrir, et des pieds se dessiner au bout du lit. Avant d'avoir pu bouger il vit le visage d'une jeune fille qui lui souriait.

- Salut! Je suis Pansy, et c'est moi l'autre docile, pourquoi tu te caches, le lit est bien plus confortable et en plus tu risques de prendre la poussière.

- Je l'ai déjà faite !

- Oui et je sais que tu es mauvais en ménage Draco, vu l'état de ta chambre.

- Ma chambre est propre et de toute façon tu n'as pas à y rentrer.

- Tu n'as qu'à la fermer à clef !

- Je ferme ma chambre si je veux, et toi tu as ton coin en bas avec Blaise tu n'as pas à monter vérifier ce qui se passe. Tu envahies assez l'espace de vie !

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorbés par la contemplation d'Harry.

- Il a des beaux yeux ! Il vient de quelques camps de chasseurs ?

- Celui du Cotswolds.

La fille siffla.

- Ce camp immonde où il traire les dociles comme de la merde ?

- Oui c'est à peu prêt ça.

- Je déteste les chasseurs.

Elle continua à le regarder en souriant puis se redressa.

- Bon je ne vais pas l'embêter plus, je redescends, Blaise arrive. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer. Bye.

Et elle descendit en courant les escaliers.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est Pansy. Elle est assez extravagante, mais elle est très gentille. Je t'attends pour le diner de ce soir, allez à plus tard.

Et il referma la porte. Drôle de personne, mais au moins ils ont l'air gentils. Il se rendormit une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci se sut l'odeur du poulet grillé qui le réveilla. Son ventre grogna pour lui rappeler qu'il était temps de manger. Harry sortit du dessous de lit et ouvrit la porte. L'odeur était encore plus délicieuse ici, il passa la tête entre les montants en bois et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Draco était certainement en train de cuisiner puisqu'il voyait ses cheveux blonds. Il décida de descendre et d'essayer de grignoter quelques poulets.

- Ah, c'est l'appel du ventre ?

- Ahaha, je le savais, personne ne peut résister à mes poulets !

- Pansy du calme tu vas l'effrayer.

- Mais non, je ne fais pas peur.

Elle se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu es beau mon mignon, un beau pelage noir comme le tien va faire des envieux, tu vas en attirer des dominants en rûte à ta fenêtre.

- Pansy !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

Harry aurait rougit sous le compliment si il n'avait pas eu aussi faim.

- Par contre tu ne peux pas manger dans cette maison sous ta forme lupine. Tu vas devoir te transformer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui acquiesça. Mais je n'ai pas envie, songea Harry, du moins pas pour le moment. Il les regarda puis jeta un coup au poulet sur la table. D'un geste rapide il attrapa le poulet dans sa gueule et tenta de fuir, mais à son grand étonnement, le poulet lui échappa et revint se mettre sur la table.

- Petit malin, mais tu ne nous aura pas si facilement, après tout nous y sommes passés avant toi. Maintenant soit tu te transformes, soit tu ne manges pas.

La jeune fille était redoutable. Harry n'ayant pas le choix, remonta et se transforma dans sa chambre, il chercha dans sa commode et prit un pull trop grand pour lui qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Cela allait bien suffire, après tout il ne mettait rien d'habitude. Il ressortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. En arrivant il ne vit pas le regard triomphant que les deux loups s'étaient échangés

- Euh, je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus habillé, mais bon tant pis. Allez maintenant il est temps de dévorer ces poulets.

Ils s'installèrent sur leur chaise, Harry ayant un peu de mal, n'ayant jamais mangé sur une chaise il trouvait cela inconfortable. Il prit ce que lui tandis Draco et l'enfourna dans sa bouche dans aucune délicatesse. Les deux autres restèrent là à le regarder puis Pansy éclata de rire.

- Et bien quelle manière. Au moins on peut dire que tu sais apprécier la bonne nourriture toi.

Harry rougit et reposa sa cuisse de poulet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, mais essayes d'utiliser tes couverts, si tu te souviens comment faire.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la fourchette et au couteau puis les saisit d'une main mal assurée. Il les avait déjà utilisé, mais c'était il y a plus de quatre ans, arriverait-il à le refaire ? Après plusieurs minutes de grandes difficultés il réussit à découper quelques morceaux et à les fourrer dans sa bouche. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de manger un poulet !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne vais pas t'appeler éternellement mon beau quand même, cela rendrait Blaise jaloux.

- Ha...Harry.

- Et ton nom.

- Potter.

- Et bien enchanté Harry Potter, moi c'est Pansy Parkinson et lui à côté c'est Draco Malfoy. Le dominant qui dort en face de ta chambre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas si il vient t'ennuyer je lui ferais manger ce qui lui sert de coui...

- Merci Pansy on a comprit l'idée générale.

Harry eut un petit sourire, ils étaient gentils ces deux là.

- Tu était là-bas depuis combien de temps ?

- Quatre ans.

- Tout ce temps ! Et comment as-tu fais pour survivre ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu as eu de la chance en fait.

Harry se tourna vers le blond.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu venais d'avoir tes premières chaleurs n'est ce pas? Et nous sommes arrivés au moment où ils t'ont emmené pour te...euh féconder. C'est ça ?

- Oui

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai demandé à un lion-garou qui est venu le délivrer, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une cage isolée, et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quoi servent ces cages.

Harry baissa la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un peu honte.

- Le principal c'est qu'il s'en soit sortit. Maintenant tu vas avoir le choix de faire ce que tu veux et même de te trouver un amoureux qui sait ? Je ne te conseille pas Draco, les autres dociles m'ont dit qu'il en avait une énorme qui faisait mal au...

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, Draco lui enfournant une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

Le reste de la soirée de passa tranquillement, Pansy et Draco se chamaillaient et il put faire la rencontre de Blaise Zabini qui était un dominant noir tout comme Draco. Il était très gentil et chose plus étonnante encore, il calmait Pansy et l'empêchait d'embêter Draco. Celui-ci d'ailleurs put enfin souffler quand Blaise entraina Pansy vers leur chambre.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry, mais Pansy est...et bien c'est Pansy. Elle ne sait pas quand se taire.

- Elle est gentille.

- Oui quand tu ne l'as pas sur le dos.

Harry rigola en repensant à tout ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit sur Draco.

- J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas notre relation. Car j'espère vraiment devenir ton ami.

- Oui...merci.

Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et remonta dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il put s'endormir dans des draps avec l'estomac plein. Il contempla la lune quelques instants puis ferma les yeux, s'endormant loin des cris, de la peur et de la souffrance.

_En espérant vous avoir distrait. A bientôt!_


	5. chaleur

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_CC à tout le monde, alors je publie en avance car je risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire demain donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre je préfère vous le mettre maintenant. Je tiens à préciser que l'idée de ce chapitre m'est venue grace à mon chat..en faite ma chatte qui est en chaleur depuis un moment. Elle me faisait tellement chier que j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer^^ J'espère l'avoir bien réussi en attendant bonne lecture._

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était arrivé au camp des loup-garous et déjà il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il s'entendait très bien avec ces trois voisins et commençait même à chercher un travail, aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à faire la cueillette des fruits et légumes. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs autres loups et avaient même revu certains dociles. A la fin de sa première semaine il avait assez économisé pour s'acheter un caleçon. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Pansy, mais Harry lui était fier d'avoir pu s'acheter quelque chose à lui, qui lui appartenait enfin.

- Il faudra que tu me le montres pour que je te dise si cela te fait de belles fesses.

Pansy avait reçu un coussin de la part de Draco suite à cette phrase.

La vie continuait son petit chemin, Harry partant avec tous les autres au travail et revenant en fin d'après-midi, heureux de retrouver ses camarades. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco, qui était très gentil avec lui, lui racontant des anecdotes et lui expliquant le fonctionnement du clan. Il avait ainsi apprit que les loups avaient du s'unir avec plusieurs autres races afin de lutter contre les humains. Les loups-garous étant trop peu nombreux, ils avaient demandé de l'aide aux vampires, aux lions, aux sirènes et mêmes aux harpies. En échange les différentes races avaient passé des accords assurant la paix après la guerre.

- Les dominants à leur majorité, c'est à dire à dix-sept ans peuvent choisir d'intégrer l'armée luttant contre les humains.

- Ce que tu fais Draco?

- Et oui. Quand une attaque se prépare, les combattants sont envoyés ravagés les camps d'humains pour libérer les loups-garous retenus prisonniers. Même si très peu sont sauvés, les quelques rescapés constituent une véritable victoire pour nous. Puisque un docile sauvé est un éventuel futur père pour un loup-garou, et permettent de garder espoir quand au futur.

- J'espère que nous y arriverons.

- Moi aussi

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrer claquer en bas.

- Tiens la douce Pansy vient d'arriver.

Ils descendirent et constatèrent qu'en effet Pansy venait de rentrer, en ayant fracassé la porte au passage.

- Pansy! Tu as encore cassé la porte !

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

- Encore heureux, tu vas encore devoir payer pour la réparer.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est aussi la faute de Ron, ses portes sont trop fragiles !

- Notre dernière porte était renforcée !

- Et bien pas assez.

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers eux en souriant.

- Dis donc vous d'eux, que faisiez-vous là haut dans la chambre d'Harry ?

- Draco me racontait l'organisation du clan.

- Vraiment ? Et il n'essayait pas d'agrandir la communauté ?

- Hein ?

Mais Draco lui comprit très bien et se précipita vers Pansy qui fuit en rigolant. Harry haussa les épaules et se mit à cuisiner pour le repas du soir.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien, il avait chaud et était surexcité. La nuit aussi, constituait un véritable supplice pour lui, puisque son corps était comme en feu, réclamant quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Les draps semblaient lui bruler la peau et il devait dormir nu, se frottant sensuellement contre les draps cherchant un certain soulagement. Était-ce ses chaleurs ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire et pire il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en avait parlé avec Pansy, essayant de dissimuler ses rougeurs mais la jeune fille l'avait regardé avec compassion et redirigé vers le médecin du clan.

- Tu verras elle est très gentille, elle se nomme Hermione Granger, tu as du l'apercevoir lors de ta première visite. Elle sera te dire quoi faire.

Harry se décida donc à aller la voir, connaissant l'emplacement de la maison, il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le chemin fut difficile pour lui, car tous les dominants le regardaient avec convoitise, certains même avaient essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Harry avait pris la fuite et courut chez le médecin.

- Oh Harry ! Bonjour comment vas-tu ?

- Euh, bien merci.

- Tu viens surement pour tes examens ? Je l'ai ai reçu ce matin, et soit rassuré tu n'as rien du tout, une légère malnutrition mais je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger d'ici quelques temps.

- Oh et bien merci, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Ah bon ? Et bien raconte moi tout.

- Et bien voilà, depuis deux nuits, je dors très mal, j'ai euh...chaud en fait c'est tout le temps. Et je me sens...

Harry n'osa pas lui dire.

- Excité ?

- Oui voilà.

Hermione sourit.

- Et bien Harry, voilà les symptômes d'un début de chaleur.

- Mais la première fois...

- Tu étais prisonnier des humains, mal nourrit, effrayé et apeuré. Ces premières chaleurs ne constituent pas un véritable début de sexualité.

- Que puis-je faire maintenant ? Je me sens excité à chaque fois que je vois un dominant et le pire c'est que je les attire.

- Je me doute bien, mais je ne peux rien faire, à part de donner des tisanes pour dormir. Les chaleurs sont naturelles pour un docile, étant tes premières elles sont plus puissantes mais après plusieurs périodes tu seras t'y habituer.

- N'y a t-il pas d'autres solutions ?

- Et bien, tu peux t'accoupler avec un dominant qui te plait et avec qui tu veux fonder une famille ou alors...simplement t'accoupler sans chercher à concevoir un bébé. Je peux te donner un remède empêchant de concevoir. Y a t-il quelqu'un avec qui tu veux le faire?

- Euh non je ne crois pas.

- Alors soit patient Harry, les chaleurs ne durent que cinq jours et reprennent le mois suivant. Cette période est la plus dure mais après tout s'arrangera.

- Très bien.

- Je vais te donner des plantes pour mieux dormir. Tu les fera infuser et boira la décoction avant de dormir.

- Très bien, merci.

Harry repartit avec son sachet de plantes, l'air un peu abattu. En clair il devait prendre son mal en patiente et essayer de ne pas attirer les dominants. Il repensa à la phrase de Pansy « tu vas en attirer des dominants en rûte à ta fenêtre. », et elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Il devait dégager des phéromone aux kilomètres à la ronde. Bizarrement il s'imagina portant un écriteau sur sa tête indiquant « en chaleur » et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Il rentra à la maison, décider à limiter les contactes avec les autres, mais tomba sur Draco qui préparait à manger pour le groupe du soir.

- Salut, Harry, cela fait un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vu.

Draco se retourna et se figea en humant l'air autour d'Harry. Le concerné se figea, honteux que Draco sente ses chaleurs. Quand il croisa ses yeux, son s'arrêta de battre un instant, les yeux de Draco étaient dorés et le fixaient avec intensités.

- Harry, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un frisson de plaisir le parcourra le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le dominant se dirigea vers lui et prit son menton d'une main.

- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?

Harry rougit et laissa le dominant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser déclencha un feu dans ses reins et immédiatement Harry voulu sentir le dominant en lui.

Draco du sentir le message car il souleva Harry et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, Harry ne prêta pas attention à l'environnement trop concentré sur les sensations qui le parcouraient. Plaisir, excitation, voir même frustration, Draco ne faisait que l'embrasser alors que lui voulait sa...mon dieu il pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi.

Draco après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, retira son t-shirt dévoilant sa superbe musculature et sa peau blanche. Ses beaux cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant le visage, mais Harry pouvait voir ses lèvres roses sourire d'envie et de convoitise. Draco retira le pull d'Harry et se mit à lécher, palper sucer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Harry lui n'était que gémissements et plaisir sous ses doigts experts. Il laissait faire le dominant, il pouvait bien lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il n'arrêtait pas sa délicieuse torture.

Enfin après un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, Draco retira leurs deux pantalons, dévoilant sa virilité qui dépassait de son caleçon. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Pansy et de lui donner raison quand elle lui avait dis que Draco en avait une énorme.

Il voyait le liquide pré-éjaculation couler le long du pénis. Harry poussé par l'instinct, porta un index sur le gland et récolta une petite quantité qu'il mit dans sa bouche, excitant encore plus le dominant. Il fut retourné sans ménagement et mit à quatre pattes. Draco baissa son caleçon et posa deux doigts devant l'entrée d'Harry, celui poussa un cri de douleur, deux doigts d'un coups c'était trop pour lui.

- Draco, moins fort, tu me fais mal.

Mais le dominant avait perdu le contrôle de son loup qui lui voulait à tout prit réclamer ce petit docile, qui serait parfait pour porter sa descendance. Il l'avait déjà repéré mais avait attendu que le docile soit prêt, il n'avait pas voulu l'effaroucher et l'effrayer en lui parlant d'accouplement. Mais là le docile, était plus que prêt à se faire prendre et à être réclamé, il allait lui faire sentir qui était le dominant et le soumettre, puis plus tard quand ils seraient à l'aise avec leur nouvelle situation ils pourraient le féconder et fonder une famille.

Il continua à donc à le pilonner avec ses doigts tout en se masturbant de l'autre main. Harry n'était pas en reste, essayant de soulager sa douloureuse excitation. Il gémit de nouveau en sentant un autre doigt le pénétrer mais se fit très vite à cette délicieuse sensation, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Draco retira ses doigts, poussa un rugissement animal et les mains tremblantes se prépara à pénétrer son futur compagnon. Son gland était posé juste devant son entrée et alors que Draco se prépara à donner une petite poussée...

_Je sais je coupe très mal, mais on me l'a fait tellement que j'avais aussi envie de le faire aux autres^^_

_En attendant bonne lecture._


	6. Accouplement

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Après une fin sadique pour le chapitre précédent, je vous publie la suite pour ne pas vous faire languir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En attendant merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles me motivent beaucoup pour la suite et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur. Bisous à vous tous._

_Son gland était posé juste devant son entrée et alors que Draco se prépara à donner une petite poussée..._

- DRACO ! TU AS LAISSE LE FEU ALLUME, TU VEUX NOUS TUER OU QUOI ? IMBECILE, OU TU CACHES-TU ?

La douce voix de Pansy eut pour effet de figer les deux amants dans leur position. Harry à quatre pattes, les jambes largement écartées et Draco se tenant juste derrière le sexe tendu juste devant l'entrée d'Harry.

- Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

Draco se recula et sous le regard d'Harry, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Enfin il essaya car il mit son pantalon à l'envers et il oublia son t-shirt . Il sortit de la chambre en courant, et Harry l'entendit dévaler les escaliers.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu as laissé...Draco ? Comment es-tu habillé et puis tu...bandes !

Harry en se rhabillant entendit la porte claquer, et en regardant par la fenêtre il vit Draco sous sa forme lupine fuir la maison le plus vite possible.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry eut soudain peur que Pansy ne monte et décide de voire qui était avec Draco. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, mais...

- Harry !

Il se figea la main sur la poignée. Il tourna la tête pour voir Pansy qui le regardait avec un regard choqué.

- C'est toi...qui était avec Draco. ?

Harry ne pouvait rien dire, il hocha la tête puis fonça dans sa chambre, mais malheureusement pour lui, Pansy le suivit.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Non.

- Harry, dit moi la vérité ? Est ce que vous l'avez fait ?

- Non je te dit.

Il se retourna vers Pansy et fut choqué de voir un sourire sur son visage

- Oh mince alors, j'aurai bien aimé que vous soyez ensemble !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, Draco te dévore des yeux dès que tu lui tournes le dos et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil avec un docile. D'habitude il reste froid et ne vient vers eux que pour tirer un coup. Enfin tu sais bien que Draco est un donjuan qui enchaîne les dociles ? D'habitude il reste maître de lui et abaisse à peine sa braguette pour copuler. Mais là de ce que j'ai vu..

Elle éclata de rire.

- A moitié à poil, le pantalon à l'envers et surtout la queue en avant !

Elle partit dans un fou rire.

- Mon pauvre Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais mais c'est réussi, je crois bien que notre pauvre Draco est amoureux.

La phrase figea Harry, amoureux ? Mais lui il n'était pas amoureux...n'est ce pas ?

Ils ne revirent pas Draco de la soirée, et Harry resta très absent de la conversation avec ses voisins, il ne reprit même pas Pansy quand celle-ci raconta à Blaise qu'elle avait surprit Draco et Harry dans le lit en train de le faire, il ne la reprit pas non plus quand elle dit que Draco était partit nu dehors. Elle en rajoute un peu quand même, songea Harry.

Allongé dans son lit il se demandait où était Draco, il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée et sa chambre était encore vide. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès de l'attiré ! Et puis je n'était plus vraiment moi-même...il rougit en repensa à ses pensés et à son comportement, à souhaiter son sexe en moi, à n'attendre que ça. En même temps heureusement que cela avait été Draco et pas un autre mâle sinon il se serait accouplé avec un parfait inconnu. Demain je m'excuserai et on oubliera toute cette histoire, oui voilà c'est ça que je vais faire.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne humeur, il avait pu dormir sans mourir de chaud et sans réclamer un dominant dans son lit, d'un certain côté Pansy avait de la chance car elle au moins pouvait se soulager avec Blaise et ne pas subir les chaleurs.

Harry descendit les escaliers et tomba sur Draco qui buvait son café.

- Euh salut.

- Salut.

Harry resta gêné puis se décida à se lancer.

- Draco écoute je suis désolé pour hier, je n'avais pas prévu que cela allait arriver. Je ne voulais pas …..

Que pouvait-il dire ? L'attirer avec ses chaleurs ? Coucher avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, je n'ai pas su contrôler mon loup et le pire c'est que j'ai failli..

- Non ce n'est pas arrivé donc tout va bien.

- Écoute, le problème, c'est que mon loup, voit en toi un partenaire potentiel et cherche à se rapprocher de toi. Donc même si nous ne sommes pas accouplés hier, je risque de te faire la cours, voir même de te harceler et ça je ne le veux pas. Tu as subi des choses très difficile chez les humains, et tu as le droit de choisir.

- Mais je choisis...

- Non, je suis un des rares dominants que tu connaisses, alors tu as l'impression d'être proche de moi, mais il y a plein d'autres loups qui sont susceptibles de te plaire et qui ont droit de te faire la cour. Donc j'ai décidé, le temps de tes chaleurs, de quitter la maison et de vivre chez une amie qui m'hébergera.

- Mais tu ne vas pas quitter la maison pour moi !

- Non pas uniquement pour toi.

Et sans avoir finit son café, il sortit de la maison, sans laisser une chance à Harry de s'expliquer. Celui-ci blasé se servit un chocolat chaud et fut rejoint par Pansy qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais où a fuit Draco hier ?

- Non

- Chez Millicent Bulstrode, une docile qui court après Draco depuis ses premières chaleurs. Un véritable thon cette fille, stupide en plus, mais dès que Draco a une petite envie sans se prendre la tête il va la voir, et elle est contente de le satisfaire. Pauvre Draco, devoir se contenter de ça alors qu'il pourrait t'avoir.

- Je ne suis pas décidé à m'accoupler avec lui.

- Ah oui vraiment, ne fais pas ta prude, je suis sûre que tu n'attends que ça, que Draco te monte pour te soulager. Et moi je ne parle que de sexe, pas de petits, familles et tout ce qui va avec. Moi avec Blaise pour le moment ce n'est qu'une relation sans réel engagement, mais si je veux je peux aller voir ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

Surprise elle se retourna, et sourit à Blaise.

- Bonjour mon chéri, je te croyais parti.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. Alors comme ça tu peux aller voire ailleurs si ça te chante, c'est ça ?

- Et bien, euh oui pourquoi pas, tant que nous ne sommes pas accouplés sous la lune, nous avons le choix de changer.

- C'est ce qu'on va voire.

Et il la prit sur son épaule, l'emmenant dans leur chambre. Les quelques cris furent vite étouffés et remplacés par des soupirs et des gémissements, mais Harry ne voulant par en entendre d'avantage prit la fuite.

Pouvait-il s'accoupler avec Draco sans y voir un engagement ? Pouvait-il même le supporter ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. L'idée de soulager un dominant, pour ensuite être jeté le répugnait. Même si il devait admettre que se soulager en utilisant un dominant ne le répugnait pas. Donnant donnant dans ce cas là. Mais avec Draco, cela restait différent, il se sentait proche du loup, et il le savait lui aussi se sentait proche de lui. En plus n'avait-il pas dit que son loup le voyait comme un partenaire potentiel ? Cela ne signifiait-il pas que si ils le faisaient le dominant ne le laisserait plus partir ? Il ne savait rien du tout, mais si Pansy disait vrai, seule la lune pouvait les unir.

Il ne revit pas Draco les jours suivants, et il devait avouer que le dominant lui manquait énormément, le pire dans tout ça c'est que ses chaleurs n'étaient pas passées, pire elles semblaient s'être amplifiée. Maintenant il s'excitait même à son travail et tous les dominants le draguait ouvertement. Mais aucun de ceux-là ne l'attirait vraiment, il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup et même si ils étaient très gentils, il ne se voyait pas copuler avec l'un d'eux.

Il avait chercher à revoir Draco, mais rien, le loup était introuvable, qu'importe où il allait. Il restait donc terriblement frustré et en colère.

- Oh arrêt de faire la tête Harry, tu finiras bien par te faire sau...

- Merci Pansy, mais je ne suis pas en colère à cause de ça.

- A cause de ça et surtout par ce que Draco n'est pas là pour te soulager, hein ?

Harry préféra l'ignorer terminant son steak.

- Je peux te prêter Blaise, mais je te préviens il est très endurant et quand il est motivé il te fait décoller du lit.

- S'il te plait Pansy, n'étale pas notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde.

- Je ne l'étale pas je la vante mon chéri.

- Oui et bien vante là plutôt dans notre lit et pas à table.

L'avantage de manger avec Blaise était qu'il arrivait à faire taire Pansy, sans élever la voix. La jeune fille se taisait et venait se blottir dans ses bras.

Ces deux là finiront ensemble il n'y avait aucun doute, mais et moi avec qui finirais-je ma vie ? Draco ? Il avait du mal à l'envisager mais bon il fallait laisser le destin décider de cela.

La nuit fut particulièrement chaude pour Harry, nu comme un vers, il se tordait dans ses draps en poussant des gémissements voir même des petits cris de temps à autre. Son corps réclamait un dominant, il en avait besoin s'était vitale, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était se tordre dans tous les sens en essayant de se soulager au maximum. Alors qu'il se soulageait de ses mains, il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur, il se figea et tandis l'oreille. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois et Harry décida de se lever. Levant son volet il regarda au bas de sa fenêtre et vit un loup blanc pousser des petits cris pour l'attirer. Draco...

Harry, immédiatement excité, se transforma en loup et d'un grand bond arriva devant Draco. Les deux loups se reniflèrent avidement puis commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Se mordillant la queue et les pattes, les loups se laissèrent bercer par le moment et se dirigèrent vers la forêt proche. Les jeux se poursuivirent toute la nuit puis une fois fatigués les deux loups se couchèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre.

- Harry tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Draco.

- Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de mon loup, il t'a choisi comme partenaire et j'ai besoin de te marquer.

- Alors fait-le.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ces temps-ci, tes chaleurs te poussent à t'accoupler.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux !

- Très bien.

Draco se releva et positionna au dessus d'Harry, puis le saisissant au cou, il le paralysa pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry ne comprenant pas les raisons de ce geste, se figea en sentant un liquide chaud se répandre sur son pelage, Draco le marquait par l'urine, laissant son odeur sur Harry pour éloigner les autres concurrents.

- Je veux te faire l'amour Harry,

Les mots de Draco, transformèrent immédiatement Harry en humain, Draco le suivit dans sa transformation et s'allongea contre lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de montrer de la tendresse, il devait marquer Harry, s'accoupler avec lui maintenant. Il releva les jambes d'Harry et le prépara de ses doigts et de sa salive.

- Draco, viens maintenant. Je te veux.

Ne résistant pas à la demande de son docile, Draco se mit en place...

_Encore sadique? Non simplement le chapitre est un peu plus long donc..à la prochaine fois. Bisous_


	7. début de relation

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Bonjour à tous le monde alors tout d'abord je vous remercie, encore et toujours de vos reviews qui me font plaisir^^ Je m'excuse ensuite si la relation entre Harry et Draco va trop vite mais j'avais vraiment envie de la faire se diriger dans ce sens là. Ensuite je voudrais rappeler que je suis loin d'être une professionnelle, et que l'histoire que j'écris je le fais pour mon plaisir ( et peut-être pour celui des lecteurs^^) et de ce fait je fais des erreurs, des choses peuvent paraître incohérente etc.. donc il n'était pas dans mes intentions de « banaliser » la souffrance d'Harry mais de mettre l'accent sur autre chose, dont sa relation avec Draco. Peut-être aurais-je du m'y attarder plus et y faire plus attention, mais je ne voulais pas créer une ambiance trop triste et sombre._

_Ensuite, j'accepte toute les critiques que l'on me fait et je fais de mon mieux pour progresser, mais je me doute bien que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, heureusement sinon cela serait ennuyeux._

_Mais je rigole doucement quand je vois des phrases comme « cela me répugne » ou « j'ai hai », bon d'accord mon histoire laisse quelque peu à désirer mais ce n'est qu'UNE histoire, sortie de l'inconscient, qui ne se calque par à la vérité._

_Enfin voilà je voulais juste faire une petite parenthèse. J'espère quand même que l'histoire vous plaira encore._

_Bonne lecture_

Draco se mit en place et pénétra Harry. Celui-ci poussa un cri en essayant de le repousser.

- Arrête Draco tu es trop gros.

- Détends toi, ça va aller.

Le couple resta figé dans sa position, puis Draco repoussa lentement pour pénétrer encore plus Harry. Mais l'importance de son membre rendait l'opération délicate et faisait souffrir Harry. Pour lui faire oublier sa douleur, Draco le masturba de sa main tout en l'embrassant. Le traitement permit à Harry de se détendre et d'accepter la présence de Draco. Ce dernier put entrer intégralement en lui et pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ça y est, ils étaient unis et rien ne pourrait les séparer, Draco ferma les yeux appréciant les douces sensations qui se répandaient en lui, Harry pour sa part essayait de respirer et de se détendre. Quand Pansy parlait du sexe imposant de Draco elle n'avait pas idée de l'euphémisme de ses propos. Draco était énorme et le remplissait entièrement, mais en même temps il se sentait complet, réunit avec la personne dont il avait besoin.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Draco entama un doux mouvement leur envoyant des frissons. Puis les lents mouvements laissèrent place aux mouvements rapides et saccadés et les gémissements furent remplacés par les cris de jouissance. Le corps d'Harry se soulevait sous les assauts de Draco mais rien ne comptait plus que le sexe de Draco en lui et les puissants coups de rein en résultant.

Après de longues minutes, les deux amants poussèrent un ultime cri et se répandirent en même temps. Harry n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute sa vie, des spasmes de plaisir le traversaient encore et lui faisait tout oublier. Draco pour sa part reprenait tranquillement sa respiration, se régalant de la construction du lien avec son docile. Le loup en lui était apaisé et ronronnait de plaisir. Dégageant Harry du poids de son corps il s'allongea sur le côté admirant le beau docile.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je me sens...apaisé, mes chaleurs semblent plus calme.

- Normal, après ce qu'on vient de faire.

Harry rougit sous le regard de pur luxure que lui lança Draco.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Et bien, que dirais-tu de venir dans ma chambre dans un premier temps, et puis peut-être qu'après nous pourrions essayer de faire progresser notre relation. En essayant d'y aller doucement, à notre rythme.

- N'allons pas trop vite , je ne veux pas que nous gâchions tout en nous précipitant.

- Oh et une dernière chose, ne disons rien à Pansy sinon je risque d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines.

Harry éclata de rire en rassurant Draco.

Le reste de la nuit, les deux amants continuèrent à faire l'amour et à se découvrir, marchant dans la forêt, main dans la main, riant pour un rien. Plus tard quand le soleil commença à se lever, le couple prit la direction de leur maison, en continuant à s'embrasser et à rigoler.

- Chut, il ne faut pas réveiller Pansy.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le flaire de la jeune fille. Arrivés devant la porte, ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Pansy, rayonnante qui pointa un doigt sur Draco.

- AHAHAHAHAHA, je le savais, alors Draco on se case ?

- Pansy, bonjour.

Sans même répondre, celle-ci se précipita sur Harry et l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Bon maintenant dis moi, comment c'était ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Draco, comment était-il ? Son niveau sexuel était-il si bien ? Et son sexe ? Ça a duré combien de temps ? Et où ? J'ai regardé dans la chambre et il n'y avait personne !

- Euh...écoute...

- Bon commençons par le plus important, comment c'était ?

- Euh..

- Il n'a pas à te répondre Pansy ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Et son sexe ?

- PANSY !

Draco saisit le bras d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à la chambre, mais ils entendirent clairement Pansy :

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le cacher et bientôt je serai toute la vérité !

- Pff.

Et Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre. Harry put enfin admirer la chambre de Draco, qui tendait majoritairement sur l'argent et le vert. La chambre, bien que très simple possédait un certain charme, Draco y avait rajouté un bureau et quelques lampes pour égayer la pièce. Il y avait même un miroir avait de nombreux pots de gel posés à côté. Ah la maniaquerie de Draco pour ses cheveux.

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous installer dans ma chambre ? Enfin si tu le veux aussi. Je peux demander à Ron de faire un lit deux places en échanges de quelques services et toi tu peux essayer d'obtenir un matelas relativement assez confortable de sa sœur en échange de quelques travaux des champs. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop rapide ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, nous habitons déjà ensemble, ne pouvons-nous pas prendre notre temps et garder les choses comme telles pour le moment ?

Draco ne dit rien mais Harry voyait bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Nous serions toujours ensemble mais en prenant notre temps. Je t'avouerai que si je n'avais pas eu mes chaleurs je n'aurai pas couché avec toi aussi facilement, après tout je ne te connais pas beaucoup et il me reste encore plein de choses à découvrir.

- Tu découvriras tout ceux dont tu as besoin de savoir, mais comprends que pour mon loup tu es son docile, son compagnon, son époux et l'idée de te savoir éloigner me fait mal au cœur, et même pire me met en colère.

- Mais je ne serai qu'à une porte de toi.

- Oui je sais, mais...

- Draco si je veux garder ma chambre, c'est pour apprendre à bien se connaître et profiter de chaque moment. D'accord ?

- Mm, bon d'accord, mais dès que tu te sens prêt, nous emménageons ensemble d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Draco lui sourit, apaisé par les propos de son docile.

Le reste de la journée fut difficile pour Harry qui avait du mal à supporter la nuit blanche de la veille. Il finit par s'endormir dans le lit de Draco respirant l'odeur du dominant. Celui-ci sourit en voyant Harry dormir tranquillement sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller. Il resta là à lui caresser les oreilles, se délectant de la vision qu'Harry lui offrait. Il se mit à réfléchir en songeant à tout ce qui lui arrivait, quand il y pensait il avait enchaîné les relations sexuelles sans essayer de s'établir sérieusement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher et ne pas se prendre la tête. Il voulait oublier les horreurs que les humains leurs avaient fait subir, la mort de nombreux dociles sous ses yeux et enfin la mort de ses anciens camarades de combats. Aujourd'hui Harry semblait effacer toutes ses horreurs sans pour autant tout effacer, après tout il avait vécu chez les humains et avait été blessé par leur comportement. Il espérait de la même façon, construire quelque chose de beau avec son compagnon et peut-être avoir des bébés. Enfin ils avaient le temps, il fallait tout d'abord que la guerre se termine, pour être sûr de ne plus être attaqué, et ne pas perdre des membres de sa famille. Et surtout ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Une routine s'installa entre Draco et Harry, qui se retrouvaient au petit-déjeuner pour discuter et apprendre à se connaître, ils partaient ensuite pour leurs différentes obligations avant de se rejoindre pour déjeuner. Là ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher sous le regard des autres loups. Progressivement les deux loups se rapprochèrent, commençant vraiment à former un couple.

- Et bien Draco, il semblerait que l'alpha soit bientôt grand-père pas vrai ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit Draco ?

- Euh...rien. Viens on va se promener.

- Draco dis moi ce que cela signifie.

- Et bien je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais...mon père est l'alpha..

- Celui qui nous a accueilli ?

- Oui, Lucius et ma mère est Narcissa.

- Et après sa mort, si j'arrive à vaincre les autres dominants je deviendrai le nouvel alpha et mon compagnon...devra me soutenir dans cette tâche en dirigeant les dociles.

- C'est à dire..moi. Si nous restons ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et j'espère vraiment que tu le deviendras.

Là il y avait trop d'informations pour Harry, Draco était le fils de l'alpha, et si Draco battait les dominants, il deviendrait le nouvel alpha ! Oh lala mais il pensait seulement devenir le compagnon d'un simple loup lui et pas d'un éventuel alpha !

- Ça va Harry ?

- Euh oui, enfin je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas certain.

- Oui si tu le dis.

Malgré cela, l'information stressait Harry, qui ne se voyait pas trop devenir le partenaire d'un chef de meute, ni même devoir prendre la responsabilité d'une partie de la meute. En plus il y avait des chances pour que Draco l'emporte étant donné sa force et son importance. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que Draco restait un puissant dominant, qui avait lutter contre les humains...Il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, les choses avaient le temps de changer d'ici là et le père de Draco semblait encore jeune et pas près de mourir.

_A la prochaine fois. Bisous_


	8. grossesse

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Et voiçi la suite, je vous annocne que j'ai fini l'histoire et elle devrait faire 20 chapitres environs (dsl je ne peut pas faire plus long^^) et je vous publierai un chapitre par jour. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir. En attendant bonne lecture et bisous_

Après cet épisode ils retournèrent à leur travail respectif et Harry fut envoyé à la chasse, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Et il fut surpris de trouver Draco à l'attendre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors Harry prêt à découvrir les plaisirs de la chasse ?

- Draco, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui s'occupait de la chasse !

- Et bien si comme tu vois, je suis chargé de m'occuper de l'approvisionnement en viande et d'apprendre aux nouveaux les quelques techniques indispensables à la chasse. Maintenant transforme toi en loup s'il te plait, car je vais te fatiguer.

Harry s'exécuta et suivit le loup jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt. Draco lui apprit à flairer les proies et à les chasser sans faire de bruit, Harry eut du mal à chasser quelque chose mais à la fin de la journée il réussit à attraper une perdrix. Draco restait près de lui tout en chassant de son côté, Harry se sentit honteux quand il vit la quantité de viande que Draco avait attrapé et sa malheureuse perdrix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas l'habitude donc c'est normal. Mais après plusieurs jours à ce rythme tu pourras en attraper autant que moi.

- Oui j'espère.

- Enfin bref, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué car j'ai bien l'intention de te faire faire un peu de sport...sous la douche.

- Draco ! Il y a Pansy et Blaise !

- Et alors ? si tu savais le nombre de fois où je les ai surpris sur la table de la cuisine, sur le canapé ou même sous la douche tu ne serais pas aussi gêné.

- Sur la table de la cuisine ?

- Et oui...alors moins gêné ?

- Non, par contre je suis dégouté. Je ne veux plus manger dans la cuisine.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai fait nettoyer plusieurs fois.

Ils retournèrent dans la maison et Draco les mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il commença à déshabiller Harry en l'embrassant un peu partout sur le corps.

- Tu es merveilleusement beau, en es-tu conscient ?

- Mmm

Draco continua sa douce torture en touchant Harry sous toutes les coutures. Puis il l'allongea sur le sol en lui écartant les cuisses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mais il eu la réponse à sa question quand il sentit la bouche de Draco aspirée son sexe. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry se mit à crier de plaisir, et Draco continua sa douce torture en léchant, suçant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mon dieu que cela était bon, la façon dont Draco le suçait, en touchant ses testicules, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Draco, oh Draco, c'est bon !

Et pendant quelques minutes il poursuivit sa torture, cherchant à faire rendre les armes à Harry, ce qui ne tarda pas. Après avoir jouit dans la bouche de son dominant, Harry reprit sa respiration en regardant Draco avait des yeux brillants. Draco le redressa, le positionnant devant le lavabo pour qu'Harry puisse s'appuyer dessus. Une fois installé, il commença à préparer l'entrée d'Harry avec sa langue, le faisant pousser des cris de plaisir.

- Oh Draco ! Arrêtes je n'en peux plus.

Mais, son dominant fit la sourde oreille et commença à préparer Harry avec ses doigts. Après trois doigts l'ayant écarté, Draco positionna son pénis devant son entrée, prêt à le pénétrer.

Une fois entrer, il fit plusieurs allés retour afin de détendre Harry puis le pilonna avec force, la glace reflétant le plaisir certain du couple. Le couple continua encore longtemps à faire l'amour puis Harry se répandit dans le lavabo épuisé. Draco le suivit de très près en jouissant au plus profond d'Harry, le marquant une fois encore comme sien.

Ils restèrent là à reprendre leur souffle, puis Draco se retira d'Harry, le laissant reprendre contenance

- Je pense qu'il va nous falloir nous laver après cet exercice.

- Oui je pense.

Ils s'embrassèrent en rigolant avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller manger quelque chose. Le sourire de Draco disparu très vite en voyant que Pansy les attendait dans la cuisine.

- J'espère que vous avez tout nettoyé !

- Comme toi et Blaise.

- Oh mon petit Draco, tu es un petit joueur, nous au moins nous prenons des risques.

- Ah oui ? De ce faire surprendre ?

- Et bien le risque donne du goût au sexe, et je suis sûr qu'Harry adora ça, pas vrai Harry ?

Le nommé rougit devant le sous-entendu et ne répondit rien.

- Enfin bref, je suis vraiment contente que tout se passe bien entre vous. Moi qui pensait que Draco resterait éternellement solitaire, enchaînant les plans culs toutes sa vie.

- Pansy ! S'il te plait tais-toi.

- Pourquoi tu es gênés mon petit Draco ? Mais pourtant c'est ton passé et tu dois l'assumer.

- Je l'assume, mais pas la peine de me le rappeler tout le temps. Maintenant je suis avec Harry et tout cela est du passé.

- Pansy s'il te plait laisse Draco tranquille.

- Désolé de t'embêter avec ça Harry mais j'aime ennuyer Draco.

- J'avais remarqué oui.

- Bon je vais vous laissez, je dois aller rejoindre Blaise, aujourd'hui nous fêtons nos deux ans de vie de couple et Blaise m'emmène fêter cela dans un petit restaurant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un restaurant ici.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai restaurant mais on imagine qu'il l'est. En fait ce sont des vieux loups qui font la cuisine en échange de petits services et cette fois c'est Blaise qui s'en occupe.

- Je vois c'est très romantique.

- N'est ce pas ? Et attends la nuit risque d'être encore plus torride, j'espère qu'on ne vous dérangera pas trop.

- Épargne nous les détails Pansy.

- En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très discret non plus, Harry a une très belle voix. Surtout quand il crie « plus fort ».

Une fois de plus Harry se mit à rougir sous le rire de Pansy.

Et en effet la nuit fut très tourmentée, Harry sentait les hormones se répandre partout dans la maison, l'excitant au maximum. Il fut même rejoint par Draco, lui aussi excité par les hormones, qui le prit plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ils s'endormirent enfin, au lever du soleil, au chant des oiseaux.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Harry continua à s'entraîner à chasser et finit par réussir à attraper deux gros lapins bien dodus, Draco lui fit même remarquer que c'était surement leur poids qui les avaient empêché de bouger, mais Harry refusait d'écouter ses sarcasmes. La routine s'installa tranquillement et Harry finit par venir s'installer dans la chambre de Draco au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Leur relation, ne cessait de progresser et Harry commençait vraiment à tomber amoureux de son dominant. Cependant il ne voulait rien dire à Draco avant d'être certain de ses sentiments et surtout afin de savoir si Draco ressentait la même chose pour lui.

- Dit moi Pansy, comment as-tu su que tu aimais Blaise ?

- Et bien c'est simple, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire, j'ai même essayé de lui faire deviner ce que je ressentais mais cet imbécile n'a jamais rien compris. J'ai fini par lui dire dans le noir, en me cachant sous le couette pour qu'il ne me voit pas.

Harry rigola en s'imaginant la scène, mais il réalisa tout de même le courage qu'avait eu Pansy d'avoir osez dévoiler ses sentiments.

- Harry j'ai un problème...

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- J'attends un bébé.

- ….

Harry resta sans voix, Pansy attendait un bébé, elle allait être maman et Blaise papa.

- Blaise est au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ose pas lui dire. Tu n'imagines même pas comment sont les dominants quand ils apprennent que leur docile est enceint. Ils deviennent hyper protecteur, et suivent le docile partout où il va. Dans le même temps ils sont au petit soin et surtout...

- Surtout ?

- Ils ont un appétit sexuel insatiable.

- Par ce que jusqu'à présent, ils savent se contrôler ?

- Oh oui la plupart du temps, mais une fois la grossesse en cours, le dominant à besoin de marquer le docile pour être certain de son appartenance et de sa fidélité. Oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre, mais c'est dominant donc il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

- Et le bébé ce fait dans quelle condition.

Pansy lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- Enfin Harry, tu sais bien comment se font les bébés non ?

- Oui, enfin je veux dire, tu ne prends pas quelque chose pour empêcher ça ?

- J'ai arrêté le mois dernier.

- Ah d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Mais en même temps il va le sentir.

- Ah bon ?

- Et bien oui nous changeons d'odeur avec un bébé dans le ventre. Et normalement le dom' le sent mais pas tout le temps. Jusqu'à présent Blaise n'a rien sentit mais cela risque de ne pas durer longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Pansy. Mais tu devrais le dire après tout il est le père du bébé.

- Mm tu as surement raison, j'essayerai de lui dire ce soir à son retour.

Harry lui sourit puis remonta dans la chambre de Draco. C'est vrai que lui prenait encore les tisanes d'Hermione et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre, mais devait-il les arrêter ? Non c'était trop tôt et puis Draco et lui n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants jusqu'à présent. ...

A bientôt bisous


	9. Millicent

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : MA

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre en avance pour vous signaler que depuis que le site fait des suppressions de fics (celles qui correspondent au MA) , beaucoup de lecteurs, moi y compris, risquent de voir leur histoire disparaître. Si cela arrivait je tiens à signaler que j'ai conservé mes histoires, même si elles ne valent pas grand chose j'y tiens, et donc si quelqu'un les voulait j'essayerai de revenir sous un autre pseudo relativement proche du mien et d'envoyer les histoires par mail. Ou alors aller sur un site différent, mais jusqu'à présent aucun site ne me semble satisfaisant... J'espère que le site n'en n'arrivera pas là, car il risque de perdre énormément de personne, mais bon l'avenir nous le dira._

_En attendant, bonne lecture, bisous_

_Non c'était trop tôt et puis Draco et lui n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants jusqu'à présent..._

- Hello, mon beau !

- Salut Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va.

Draco s'allongea près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu me sembles perturbés.

- Et bien je me demandais, si tu désirais avoir un bébé avec moi ?

- Est-ce une proposition ?

- Non, non, mais je me demandais, car nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé.

- Et bien oui je veux avoir des enfants, comme tout le monde.

- Même avec moi ?

- Surtout avec toi.

- Et quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand tu voudras.

- Et bien, est ce que nous devrons vivre ici ?

- Peut-être pas, car si nous avons des enfants, il leur faudra une chambre et donc une maison à nous.

- Et...si Pansy et Blaise ont un bébé, ils devront partir ?

- Peut-être pas...je pense que nous pourrions nous arranger et leur laisser les deux chambre du haut et nous installer dans la leur. A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent partir, pourquoi ces questions ?

- Oh comme ça.

- Harry...

- Non rien.

- Allez dis le moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu...attends un bébé ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi.

Trop tard l'erreur était sortie.

- Pas toi, mais alors qui ?...Pansy...souffla t-il.

- Non s'il te plait ne dit rien, Blaise n'est pas au courant et Pansy est encore indécise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien.

- Merci beaucoup.

Et après quelques caresses le couple fit une fois encore l'amour, se redécouvrant de nouveau.

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, le couple essaya de ne pas écouter la discussion qui se tramait en bas, mais ils ne purent ignorer le cri de joie de Blaise et le rire de Pansy.

- Et bien au moins on sait que Blaise l'a bien prit.

- Bien sur qu'il allait bien le prendre étant donné qu'il en voulait un.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, nous sommes assez proche et il m'a confié désirer un bébé depuis plusieurs mois, mais il ne voulait pas la précipiter.

- Je vois.

Draco se mit à réfléchir, avoir un bébé d'Harry ! Ce serait vraiment merveilleux mais dans le même temps il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en allant trop vite. Mais avoir un petit loup aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris comme lui, lui faisait vraiment envie.

- Comment on l'appellerait ?

- Qui ?

- Et bien le bébé !

- Euh je ne sais pas, je n'y jamais jamais pensé.

- Imagine un petit de toi et moi.

- Oui ce serait merveilleux, mais il faudrait déjà être sûr de nos sentiments, tu ne penses pas ?

- Pourquoi tu as des doutes ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je voudrais être certain de ce que nous voulons tous les deux.

- Moi je sais que je veux rester avec toi, pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr mais Draco...que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Et bien...je t'aime beaucoup.

Harry resta sans voix, Draco l'appréciait, pas au point de lui dire je t'aime mais c'était un début.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Draco.

Les deux loups se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

L'annonce de la grossesse de Pansy, fut célébré dans toute la tribu, heureuse à l'idée d'accueillir un futur membre dans la meute. Pansy reçue même la bénédiction de la compagne de l'alpha, une femme de grande taille, avec de long cheveux blond et de beaux yeux bleu. Pansy rayonnait à l'idée d'attendre le bébé de Blaise. Ce dernier était également radieux à l'idée d'avoir un bébé et ne quittait jamais Pansy des yeux, ni même de sa poigne, ce qui faisait grand plaisir à Pansy. Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse, pensa Harry, ravie de donner un enfant à la personne qu'elle aimait. De la même façon, Pansy et Blaise passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, enfin plutôt à coucher ensemble partout dans la maison. Harry les avait même surpris sur le canapé. Blaise le voyant avait immédiatement caché le ventre de Pansy de ses yeux et grogner contre Harry. Celui-ci recula immédiatement quittant la maison, il ne voulait pas se confronter à Blaise et surtout à un dominant méfiant.

Dehors, seul, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il commença à marcher en direction du travail de Draco, mais fut arrêté en chemin par une jeune femme qui lui agrippa le bras.

- Toi, depuis le temps que je cherchais à te voir !

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Tu m'as volé Draco, avec ton air de chien battu, et maintenant je veux le récupérer.

- Mais que racontes-tu ?

- J'étais avec Draco avant que tu n'arrives alors je t'ordonnes de t'en aller.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Lâche-moi maintenant et laisse moi tranquille.

La louve gronda, se transforma et lui sauta au visage. Harry surprit ne réagit pas mais quand les griffes de la soumise se plantèrent en lui il se transforma immédiatement et se débattit. Les grognements des deux compères attirèrent les autres loups qui essayèrent de séparer les deux dociles.

- Arrêtez maintenant.

Mais la louve ne lâchait pas Harry, essayant de le blesser au maximum, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le doux pelage d'Harry, lui provoquant de grandes douleurs. Harry n'était pas en reste, essayant de renvoyer tous les coups qu'il se prenait, mais la louve plus grosse, avait beaucoup plus de force que lui et ses forces commençaient à lui manquer. D'un coup de mâchoire, la louve l'écrasa au sol, grognant férocement. Harry prit au cou commença à gémir de douleur, l'air commença à lui manquer et des étoiles clignotaient devant ses yeux. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'évanouir un puissant grognement retentir et Pansy fut éjecté loin d'Harry. Draco furieux se plaça au-dessus d'Harry le protégeant de son corps, sa queue toute hérissé montrait clairement sa colère.

- Non Draco ne lui fait pas de mal, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Mais Draco était trop furieux pour l'écouter, et d'un bond essaya de se jeter sur la docile, mais les dominants vinrent se placer devant pour la protéger.

- Éloignez-vous, je vais la mettre en charpie !

- Non Draco, c'est une soumise elle sera jugée par Narcissa.

- Elle a attaqué mon docile ! Elle doit payer !

Draco essaya de forcer le barrage et y réussit presque, mais un énorme loup blanc vint le saisir par la peau du coup et le renversa sur le sol.

- Du clame Draco, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à un docile ! Elle doit s'expliquer avant tout.

Draco hocha la tête et se releva, puis aida Harry à se redresser lui léchant ses blessure. L'énorme loup qui avait attrapé Draco surveilla le moindre de ses gestes puis se tourna vers la louve.

- Explique-toi Millicent? Pourquoi avoir attaqué ce docile ?

La louve après s'être remis de son vol plané, s'adressa à lui hargneusement.

- Ce docile m'a volé Draco, il n'a pas le droit !

- Draco est-ce vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne me suis jamais engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec cette docile et elle le savait. En plus elle n'a rien a réclamé étant donné que nous ne nous sommes pas accouplés sous la lune.

- Que réponds-tu à cela Millicent ?

- Je...mais Draco est venu me voir il n'y a pas longtemps et son désir pour moi était plus que flagrant.

- C'est par ce qu'Harry m'avait excité, et j'avais besoin de me soulager. Tu savais parfaitement que ce n'était que pour le sexe entre nous !

- Mais Draco, j'avais espéré que, peut-être, tu allais m'aimer.

- Et bien désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, maintenant celui que j'aime c'est Harry, tu entends ? Je l'aime.

Harry était figé contre Draco, il l'aimait ! Draco l'aimait. Son cœur s'emballa, il était tellement heureux que Draco ressente cela pour lui !

Le loup blanc mit fin aux discussions.

- Draco est maintenant engagé avec Harry et tu ne peux rien dire dire Millicent. Tu savais qu'en couchant avec lui, Draco n'était engagé en rien envers toi.

- Mais...mais.

- Tu vas maintenant t'excuser envers Harry, et promettre de ne plus faire de mal à Harry.

- Très bien, je le promets.

- Et toi Draco, pas de vengeance !

- Très bien.

Millicent partit en courant et les loups commencèrent à s'éloigner. Le loup blanc resta près de Draco et de lui.

- Alors Draco, cela fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas vu ! Quand passeras tu as la maison nous voire ta mère et moi ?

- Euh je ne sais pas, je suis assez occupé pour le moment.

- Oui je comprends.

Son regard se posa sur Harry qui rougit.

- Comment vas-tu Harry depuis ton arrivé ?

- Je vais bien merci.

- Tu arrives à t'habituer au rythme du clan ?

- Oui tout se passe bien.

- Ne laisse pas Draco t'embêter et te fatiguer surtout.

- Euh non non il n'y a pas de problème.

Le loup après un dernier regard les laissa seul.

Bisous


	10. départ

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Alors tout d'abord un grand PARDON, pour l'erreur que j'ai commise dans le chapitre précédent ( à propos de Pansy) c'est inamissible et le pire c'est que j'avais corrigé mais j'ai oublié de sauvegarder. Donc désolée, sincèrement, maintenant je relie bien les chapitres avant de les publier et j'espère faire diminuer les fautes...Mais bon je ne vous garantie rien^^. _

_Sinon toujous un grand merci, j'essaye de répondre à un maximum de personne mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais toutes vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir.^^_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture._

_Le loup après un dernier regard les laissa seul._

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, elle en a de la force celle-la.

- Oui et encore tu ne l'as pas vu sous sa forme humaine, elle est assez impressionnante.

Harry reprit sa forme humaine, suivit de près par Draco qui le souleva dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien Draco, pas la peine de me porter comme ça.

- Je t'amène chez Hermione, pour qu'elle vérifie ton état de santé.

- Mais non ce n'est pas la peine

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas, continuant sa route jusqu'à la cabane de Granger.

- Draco que veux-tu ?

- Harry a été attaqué par Millicent, vérifies son état s'il te plait.

- Très bien pose le sur la table s'il te plait.

Draco s'exécuta, rejoint par Hermione qui examina le corps d'Harry.

- Ce ne sont que quelques blessure, ne t'inquiète pas, il récupéra vite.

- Ah tu vois je te l'avais dis Draco !

- Pas d'infection ?

- Non, non. Milicent a de la force mais pas à ce point.

- Très bien merci beaucoup Hermione.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, comme d'habitude ils entendirent Pansy et Blaise occupés dans leur chambre, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, se contentant de monter dans leur chambre.

- Harry je dois te dire quelque chose. Voilà dans deux semaines nous allons devoir aller libérer un autre camp de chasseur, qui se trouve assez loin d'ici.

- Tu y vas aussi ?

- Oui.

- Oh, et bien je comprends, après tout c'est important, sans toi je ne serai toujours pas libre.

Mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se mit à s'inquiéter. Et si Draco était blessé ? Ou tué ? Que pourrait-il faire ? Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tout se passera bien, ce camp est un des derniers, après nous pourrons vivre tranquillement.

- Oui mais si il t'arrive malheur ?

- Il ne se passera rien, je te jure.

Il devait lui dire, maintenant, après cela risquait d'être trop tard.

- Draco, est ce vrai ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ?

- A quel propos ?

- Est ce vrai que tu m'aimes ?

- Et bien oui, je t'aime.

Harry releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux gris de Draco.

- Je t'aime Draco

Et le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore plus. Et pour se témoigner leur sentiment ils firent l'amour encore et encore, essayant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Les deux semaines passèrent trop vite au goût d'Harry qui du dire au revoir à Draco devant l'entrée du village.

- Je serai de retour très vite je t'assure.

- Fais très attention surtout je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Mais oui, et tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte que je suis parti que je serai déjà là.

- Oui j'espère.

Et après un dernier baiser passionné, Draco suivit le groupe de dominant, sous les regards désespérés des dociles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Si tu le dis Pansy. Sinon comment tu vas toi ? Le petit loup grandit bien ?

- Je pense oui. Mais je ne le sens pas encore il est trop petit. Le petit met neuf mois à se développer, et dans les derniers jours, le docile est obligé de garder sa forme lupine pour pouvoir accoucher.

- Tu es à combien là ?

- Je ne sais pas précisément, j'irai voir Hermione pour être certaine.

- Et tu es heureuse ?

- Oh oui, et si tu savais comme Blaise est heureux aussi ! Et surtout comment il me le montre.

- Oh si j'en ai une petite idée. Sourit Harry. A ce propos allez-vous rester avec nous ou changer de maison.

- Et bien, je pensais que nous aurions pu échanger de chambre, nous prendrions les pièces du haut pour avoir une chambre pour le bébé et vous resteriez en bas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui Draco avait pensé la même chose.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, discutant de toute l'organisation que l'arrivée du bébé imposait, mais Pansy était ravie de tous ces changements.

- Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce bébé sera suivit d'un autre.

- Deux, ça ne fait pas beaucoup ?

- Et bien peut-être mais ça ne me fait pas peur. A ce propos, aura t-il un petit cousin ou une cousine ce petit bébé ?

- Euh, pas tout de suite.

Pansy éclata de rire et continua à l'embêter.

Les jours suivants furent difficile pour Harry, Draco lui manquant beaucoup, il n'avait plus envie de faire grand chose. Heureusement Pansy et Blaise essayaient de le distraire au maximum en l'emmenant se promener, en lui faisant choisir les affaires de bébé, les meubles, la poussette etc. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Draco était partit, et Harry désespérait de le revoir, en plus de cela il commençait à être malade, il avait mal au ventre le matin, et ne supportait plus de sentir les odeurs de poulets grillés. Chose assez étonnante étant donné qu'il adorait le poulet grillé. Pansy pour sa part grossissait à vue d'œil, son ventre s'arrondissant joliment et Blaise n'arrêtait pas de le toucher.

- Blaise arrête de toucher mon ventre, tu risque d'aplatir le bébé !

- N'importe quoi, la graisse de ton ventre le protège assez.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu me trouve grosse ?

- Mais non je rigole.

- Et bien on va rigoler à deux, car ayant trop de graisse je ne peux plus supporter de rapport sexuel..

- Non s'il te plait, je rigolais.

- Et bien pas moi. Alors tu l'as trouve toujours aussi drôle ta blague ?

- Non excuse moi Pansy, tu n'as pas de graisse autour du ventre, tu es très belle, magnifique.

Pansy se tourna vers Harry et le sourire qu'elle lui décrocha lui fit comprendre qu'elle faisait marcher Blaise.

- Ah ce propos Harry, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille voir Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour moi.

- Tu as mal au ventre ma chérie ? S'enquit immédiatement Blaise.

- Non, c'est plus personnel.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non Blaise, je veux y aller avec Harry.

- Mais pourquoi pas moi ? Je veux m'occuper de toi moi !

- Tu es gentil mon cœur mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu me suis partout, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps libre.

Blaise fit la moue mais laissa Pansy partir avec Harry.

- Tu n'as rien de grave j'espère au moins ?

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle tira Harry par le bras, le trainant presque sur tout le trajet. Elle ne frappa même pas quand elle arriva devant.

- Bonjour Pansy, tu sais que la porte n'est pas là pour décorer ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai besoin que tu fasses des tests.

- A quel propos ?

- Une grossesse !

- Oh !

Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant, tout le monde savait que Pansy était enceinte.

- De combien tu penses ?

- Pas longtemps, je pense quelques jours.

Mais Pansy était à plus que ça !

- Bon je vais faire des tests. Nous en aurons le cœur net dans quelques minutes. Allonges toi s'il te plait.

Mais Pansy ne bougea pas.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Mais Hermione ne se tourna pas vers Pansy mais vers lui !

- Allonges toi Harry, je vais faire des tests.

- Mais je ne suis pas enceint !

- Et bien nous allons en avoir le cœur net.

Harry s'installa estomaqué, il n'était pas enceint, il avait bien oublié une soirée sa tisane, mais c'était tout, il l'avait bien reprise le lendemain.

- Baisse ton pantalon et ton caleçon puis écarte les jambes. Je vais juste faire un petit prélèvement.

Harry s'exécuta légèrement gêné mais le test fut très rapide, Hermione préleva un peu de liquide puis alla l'examiner. Après s'être rhabillé Harry attendit avec inquiétude le résultat du test.

- Et bien...

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Tu es enceint félicitation.

Harry n'entendit pas le reste, son cerveau s'étant arrêté à la phrase « tu es enceint ». Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, un bébé, il allait avoir un bébé, un enfant de Draco, un petit être de lui et Draco. Cela allait être...merveilleux.

- Mais Draco n'est même pas là.

- Il reviendra bientôt, et je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de la nouvelle.

- Euh surement oui.

- Je vais te donner quelques petits remèdes qui te permettront de mieux dormir et de te reposer.

- Euh oui.

- Par contre n'en fait pas trop, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer pour que le bébé se développe bien. Je vais te donner quelques brochures qui vont t'expliquer comment la grossesse se déroulera.

- Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à écouter Hermione lui donner des conseils pour que tout se passe bien.

- En fait comme Draco n'est pas là, je dois tout faire pour te conseiller et t'aider, car quand il reviendra il risque d'être paniqué à l'idée de t'avoir laissé seul, il risque même de devenir incontrôlable. Je dois donc tout faire pour que tout se passe bien.

- Oh oui, et Harry, tu verras le sexe va être encore meilleur qu'avant !

- Merci Pansy, mais ce genre de détail ne va l'aider.

- Non mais cela va le motiver.

- Ou lui rappeler que Draco n'est pas là.

Cette fois Pansy se tut ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Harry restait pour sa part estomaqué de savoir qu'il attendait un bébé, les gens avaient beau lui parler, il n'écoutait pas grand chose. Il aurait bien aimé que Draco soit là pour fêter cette heureuse nouvelle, mais il devait prendre son mal en patiente, après tout il ne devait pas être loin du chemin du retour. Mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il était encore très loin de revoir Draco.

_Et voilà, à demain, bisous_


	11. fuite

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Encore et toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour vous remercier je vous poste ce chapitre en avance, en sachant qu'on approche progressivement de la fin^^. Et maintenant bonne lecture._

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Harry, et Draco n'était toujours pas revenu, inquiétant énormément Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, la dernière fois il est revenu au bout de trois mois.

- Mais pourquoi aussi longtemps ?

- Et bien, tu dois bien te douter qu'on n'attaque pas un camp d'humain d'un coup de tête. Il faut l'étudier sans se faire remarquer, chercher tous les points faibles et choisir le moment le plus propice à une attaque. En plus il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a pas que des loups à attaquer, mais beaucoup de créatures magiques, il faut donc qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le mode opératoire et plein d'autres choses encore.

- Mais je n'ai aucunes nouvelles, je ne sais pas si il est en vie.

- Il l'est.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Et bien tu aurais été le premier au courant, les loups-garous restent en contacte avec l'arrière, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

- Draco a été mit au courant pour ma grossesse ?

- Euh, non peut-être pas, seules les informations prioritaires sont avancées. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tenu au courant à ce sujet.

Cela n'apaisa pas sa tristesse, mais au moins il était un peu moins stressé, après tout Draco était encore en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis il avait lui aussi beaucoup de chose à penser, entre ses visites chez Hermione pour vérifier l'avancée de sa grossesse et les cours qu'il devait passer pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé, son emploi du temps était bien rempli. De la même façon il devait aller chercher des meubles pour le bébé, avec Pansy il s'était mit d'accord sur la disposition de la maison. Tant que Draco restait absent, le couple ne laisserait pas Harry seul, les bébés seraient mis dans la chambre dans haut près de celle de Pansy et Blaise et Harry resterait dans la chambre du bas. Dès que Draco serait de retour, chaque couple quitterait la maison pour une maison pouvant accueillir tout le monde. Ils abandonneraient leur petite maisonnette qui reviendrait à de nouveaux loups.

- Tu vois une chose que je déteste le plus pendant la grossesse, c'est faire du sport !

- Enfin ce sont des petits poids, pour ne pas prendre trop de kilos.

- Oui mais moi je préfère allez manger que de lever les bras avec ces choses.

- Allez Pansy, ça ne va pas être long, juste dix minutes par jour.

- Et après il nous faut courir !

- Encore dix minutes, c'est raisonnable.

- Non. Je déteste le sport !

Harry sourit devant l'air grognon de son amie. Depuis sa visite chez Hermione, la jeune fille avait reçu l'ordre de faire très attention à son poids, ayant pris 10 kilos en trois mois Hermione l'avait mis en garde et demandée de faire du sport pour perdre le surplus. Pansy, depuis ce jour était devenue grognon, et lançait des regards noir à quiconque venait manger devant elle. Harry lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème, au contraire il avait même perdu deux kilos depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Hermione lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop stresser et de bien manger. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup depuis quelques temps, pensant trop à Draco. Solidaire envers Pansy, il acceptait de faire du sport avec elle, l'écoutant grogner à chaque mouvement, à chaque pas de courses.

- Pourquoi est ce que moi je grossie et toi pas ?

Chemin très dangereux, dire à Pansy, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de grignoter, en oubliant totalement de manger des légumes, risquait d'amener Harry sur une pente glissante.

- C'est surement par ce que je ne prends pas facilement, tu sais depuis le camps des chasseurs.

- Oui c'est surement ça, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as.

Harry sourit discrètement, mais ne chercha pas à mettre Pansy en colère. Elle était devenue très susceptible et un rien la mettait en colère.

- Ils poursuivirent leur course quand un homme de grande taille les interpela.

- Tous les deux, retourner chez vous et faites vos bagages, il vous faut quitter le camp au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- On vous tiendra au courant. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent l'ai inquiet puis retournèrent en courant chez eux.

- Qu'est ce qui arrive à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien. BLAISE !

Le dominant arriva en courant et Pansy lui expliqua la situation rapidement.

- Dépêchons-nous à faire nos bagages, et Pansy que le nécessaire, pas la peine d'amener un maillot de bain !

- Je n'en n'avait pas l'intention. Harry tu trouveras un sac à dos dans ton placard, dépêche-toi.

Harry s'exécuta en courant, mettant les deux t-shirt, pantalons et caleçon, brosse à dents et peigne dans son petit sac. Il avait même de la place pour y mettre un oreiller ! Il pourrait toujours prendre des affaires à Pansy pour l'aider. Mais que se passe t-il ? Les humains attaquaient-ils ? Ou évacuaient-ils le camp ? Pourquoi personne ne leur répondait ?

- Harry dépêche toi il faut se rejoindre au centre du camp !

- J'arrive.

Ils quittèrent leur maison, Blaise restant près d'eux. Un grand loup, sur une estrade s'adressa à eux.

- Écoutez ne paniquez pas, mais il va nous falloir vider le camp, les chasseurs ont attaqué en masse nos combattants, et pour le moment il est préférable de faire le clan. Les enfants, et les dociles partiront en premier . Si certains dominants veulent rester pour défendre le village, qu'ils s'inscrivent sur la liste des volontaires. Pour les autres, prenez vos affaires et suivez les dominants qui vous guideront.

Pansy se serra contre Blaise effrayée.

- Tu restes avec nous ? Hein ?

- Pansy, je dois défendre le clan et surtout toi.

- Mais alors reste près de moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici !

- Pansy il est de mon devoir de défendre ma race. Tu resteras près d'Harry et vous vous défendrez mutuellement d'accord ?

- NON !

Harry pouvait comprendre Pansy, car après cette annonce, il avait encore plus peur pour la vie de Draco. Avait-il survécu à l'attaque des humains ? Si oui, où était-il ? Il était mort de peur à l'idée de le perdre. Inconsciemment il mit la main sur son ventre, pour protéger son bébé.

A côté de lui, Pansy pleurait contre l'épaule de Blaise le suppliant de rester.

- Harry, tu veilleras sur elle ?

- Oui.

- Pansy, écoute moi, je sais que tu as peur, mais on se retrouvera, d'accord ?

- Ah oui et comment tu le sais ? Tu risque de mourir ou même d'être blessé !

- C'est pareil pour tous les autres aussi, mais c'est le risque et je dois y aller.

Pansy pleura de plus belle, et eut du mal à se détacher de Blaise. Mais après un dernier baiser passionné, elle consentit à suivre Harry.

- On les retrouvera Pansy.

- Oui j'espère.

Le petit groupe composé de trente-cinq dociles et d'enfants, quitta le village, en jetant un regard en arrière, essayant de prolonger le contacte avec leurs familles. Pansy après avoir perdu de vue Blaise prit la main d'Harry et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as ressenti quand Draco est partit. Comment as-tu fais pour le supporter durant tout ce temps ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et puis j'espère tout le temps le voir revenir. Et puis n'oublie pas que nous possédons tous les deux quelque chose qui nous pousse à continuer n'est ce pas ?

Il posa sa main sur son ventre, pour protéger son bébé qui le poussait à continuer encore et encore.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, s'éloignant très loin du clan, loin du danger.

- Ça va Pansy tu arrives à suivre ?

- Oui, au moins Granger ne pourra pas se plaindre, je vais perdre mes kilos en une journée !

Harry savait que grogner rassurait Pansy, don il ne chercha pas à l'ennuyer plus.

Tard dans la soirée, les dominants qui les encadraient les installèrent dans une petite clairière, demandant des volontaires pour la chasse. Harry se proposa immédiatement, après tout, Draco lui avait apprit à être un bon chasseur et il était temps de mettre ses exercices en pratiques.

Avec deux autres dociles et un dominant, ils partirent à la chasse, essayant de ramener un maximum de proie afin de nourrir tout le monde. Cela lui rappelait les premiers jours de sa libération quand Draco et les autres les avaient libérer et offert un premier repas chaud composé de lapin, cerfs et renards. Draco avait essayé de m'amadouer, pensa Harry en souriant, lui amenant deux lapins, est ce que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil à ce moment là ? Surement pas. Après mais à quel moment ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé quand il était encore là ? Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard..

_J'avoue c'est un peu triste...jusqu'au prochain chapitre^^. Allez bisous et à demain si tout va bien._


	12. Les chasseurs

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi.

_CC à tout le monde, et voici la suite de l'historie que vous attendiez avec impatiente. Encore merci pour touets vos reviews très gentilles qui me font plaisir. Gros bisous à tout le monde._

Harry réussit à attraper un gros cerf et un lapin, au moins ils allaient pouvoir manger assez. Pansy ne mangea pas beaucoup pour une fois, pleurant de temps à autre. La tristesse et sa grossesse la rendait encore plus sensible et Harry pouvait très bien la comprendre. Ils s'endormirent au clair de lune, mais Harry savait que très peu de personne trouverait le sommeil, trop inquiet pour le sort de leur famille, se demandant si ils allaient revoir les personnes qu'ils aimaient et si le clan existerait à leur retour. De toute façon si les chasseurs venaient à les capturer, Harry préfèrerait se suicider plutôt que de revivre ce qu'il avait subit dans le camp de chasseurs, et il n'était pas question que son bébé soit élevé par des humains, qui ne lui apprendraient qu'à haïr les loup-garous et à tuer.

Le lendemain matin très tôt ils reprirent leur route marchant encore et encore.

- Où nous amènent-ils ? Il n'y a pas d'autres clan par ici, et ils ne vont pas nous faire marcher éternellement, les enfants ne tiendront jamais, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Je ne sais pas Pansy, ils nous mettent en sécurité.

- Oui mais où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le plus loin possible je pense.

- Pas trop loin, plus je m'éloigne plus je mettrais du temps à revoir Blaise

- Il est peut-être plus proche que tu ne le penses.

- J'espère.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler, les éloignant encore plus de leur clan, de leur vie et de leur amant. Mais les dominants décidèrent de construire un clan temporaire afin de stabiliser le petit groupe. Chacun apportant quelque chose afin d'aider au maximum le clan. Harry aidait en chassant, Pansy s'occupait de la cueillette et les autres de préparer la viande, de servir etc. Une petite vie s'organisait tranquillement, bien qu'il se doutait que cette apparente tranquillité cachait une inquiétude grandissante.

- HARRY !

Celui-ci se précipita sous la tente de son amie.

- Le bébé a bougé ! Je viens de le sentir, tiens mets ta main.

Elle lui mit d'office la main sur le ventre et Harry sentit un petit coup de pied.

- Tu as senti ?

- Oui.

- C'est un garçon je le sais !

- Comment ?

- Il donne des coups, c'est forcément un garçon.

- Euh, une fille aussi donne des coups je pense.

- Mais non pas autant !

Harry ne répondit rien amusé du comportement de son amie. C'était la première fois que Pansy souriait depuis le départ du clan, et il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment pour une petite broutille.

Ils commencèrent à discuter et à rire de tout et de rien quand une détonation retentit. Les deux dociles se figèrent effrayés, qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

Ils se précipitèrent en dehors de leur tente et virent avec horreur leur petit campement être attaqué par des chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Harry ! Il faut fuir !

- Mais et les autres ! On ne peut pas les laisser !

Ils entendaient des coups de feu partout autour d'eux, des enfants et des dociles fuyaient dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper aux chasseurs qui les pourchassaient.

Harry prit la main de Pansy et l'entraina loin des chasseurs, mais où aller ? Les chasseurs les encerclaient de partout, ligotant les dociles qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Ils durent se pencher plusieurs fois pour éviter les fléchettes, les balles et toutes sortes d'armes que leur lançaient les chasseurs. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir atteindre la sécurité des bois, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Se retournant, il vit que Pansy avait été saisit par les cheveux par un chasseur qui lui enfonça une seringue dans le cou.

- PANSY !

Mais déjà ses yeux se fermaient, l'éloignant un peu plus d'Harry.

- Viens là toi, tu vas subir le même sort !

Mais Harry lui décocha un coup de pied dans les parties génitales, qui envoya le chasseur au sol. Harry essaya de soulever Pansy qui était tombée, il lui toucha le pouls, elle respirait, oh merci ! Elle n'était pas morte. Il essaya de la tirer sur le sol, mais avec ses cinquante cinq kilos tout mouillé, il n'arrivait pas à avancer très vite, surtout que Pansy était très lourde. Alors qu'il continuait à la tirer il fut saisit au cou et lever au-dessus du sol.

- Tu penses faire quoi sale chien ?

Harry commençant à manquer d'air, se débattit contre son bourreau. Mais il ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer encore plus et à faire rire le chasseur. Il sentit qu'on lui enfonçait une seringue dans la cuisse, avant de commencer à s'endormir, il sentit qu'on le jetait au sol avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit courbaturé de partout, sa tête lui faisait très mal et il sentit une grosse bosse sur sa cuisse.

- Tiens regarde qui est réveillé.

Harry sentit quelque chose de glacer lui tomber sur la tête. Crachotant, il comprit que les chasseurs lui avaient jeté un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête.

- Alors on se sent mieux ?

Harry terrifié ne répondit rien, il était nu, la cheville attaché à une énorme chaine en métal.

- Amène le avec les autres, le médecin l'a examiné, il est plein, il ne faut rien lui faire pour le moment.

- Il peut quand même servir aux dominants. Il sont tellement excités que les hommes ont du mal à les tenir.

- Oui mais à condition de tenir le mâle, il ne faut pas abîmer le ventre.

- On le tiendra en laisse alors.

Harry fut trainé sur le sol puis jeté dans une cage où il retrouva Pansy. Comme tous les autres elle était nue et avait un bleu au niveau du cou.

- Oh Harry !

Elle se jeta sur le lui et fondit en larme.

- J'ai peur Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

En fait il avait une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

- Pansy, calme toi, pense au bébé, ils ne te feront rien je te l'assure, tant que tu portes un bébé.

- Et que veulent-ils faire de mon bébé ?

- Et bien...

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à mon bébé.

- Nous allons essayer de nous sauver avant que cela n'arrive.

- Et Blaise ? Et Draco pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé malheur ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis tout comme toi.

Pansy continua à pleurer, toute tremblotante dans ses bras.

Où es-tu Draco ?

Les chasseurs les obligèrent à reprendre la route, faisant le chemin inverse, tous les dociles étaient nus et attachés les uns derrière les autres, des chaînes attachés à leurs chevilles et une corde les reliant au cou. Tous les enfants avaient été tués, les chasseurs ne voulant pas s'encombrer de loups pouvant leur résister, et de nombreux dociles manquaient à l'appel. Harry marchait derrière Pansy, essayant de la rassurer au maximum. Lui avait déjà connu ça alors que pour elle, tout cela était nouveau. Beaucoup d'autres dociles pleuraient, se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver. Harry lui savait très bien ce que ses monstres allaient leur faire. Les dociles qui attendaient des petits ne subiraient pas grand chose, mais les autres...ceux qui pouvaient porter des petits, allaient être violés par les dominants embrigadés. Ceux qui résistaient allaient être battus voir même tués.

- Harry, murmura Pansy

- Oui, souffla t-il.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- J'ai mal au ventre.

- Le bébé ?

- Je crois.

- Tu penses que ça va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que l'attaque d'hier m'a perturbé et j'espère que cela n'a pas touché le bébé.

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX

Un des chasseurs se rapprocha d'eux, l'air menaçant, voyant le gros ventre de Pansy, il préféra frapper Harry dans les côtes. Poussant un cri de douleur, Harry tomba à genoux.

- Debout sale chien ! Et ferme ta gueule.

Sans rien dire et la tête basse Harry se releva. Une fois que le chasseur se fût éloigné Pansy se retourna vers lui et lui murmura.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, pardon.

Harry lui sourit pour la rassurer et ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Après deux jours de marches sans pauses, à part pour les besoins, ils arrivèrent à un camp de chasseur, protégé par de nombreux dominants enragés qui cherchaient à leur sauter dessus. Les dociles se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, effrayé par ce camp de la mort qui semblait être leur dernière demeure. Harry ainsi que Pansy furent séparé des autres et jetés dans les mêmes cages qu'Harry avaient quitté il y a de cela de nombreux mois. Séparé par des barreaux Pansy et Harry pouvaient quand même communiqué.

- A quoi servent les colliers qu'ils ont mis aux autres?

- A nous empêcher de nous transformer.

- Ils sont monstrueux !

- Oui, j'espère que nous pourrons sortir de là très vite.

Il s'interrompit en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Se cachant au fond de leur cage, Pansy et Harry regardèrent avec terreur un humain tenir en laisse un dominant enragé qui tentait de leur sauter dessus.

- Tu as droit à une petite récompense après ce que tu as fais. Alors tu peux en prendre un...lequel t'excite le plus.

Pansy et Harry regardèrent avec terreur le loup les humer avec précipitation avant de le voir se tourner vers Harry.

- Ah tu préfères les mâles, alors fais toi plaisir mon petit gars.

Il ouvrit la cage d'Harry et essaye de retenir le dominant en rûte mais Harry vit avec terreur la laisse se briser et le dominant lui foncer dessus

Un chapitre un peu rude je l'avoue et une fin un peu sadique mais la suite est pour demain, bisous


	13. le retour

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Re bonjour. Suite au mouvement de protestation contre la suppresionn de certaines fics, le site sera certainement boycoté demain, (même par moi, même si cela va être très dur de ne pas venir fouiner au moins une fois), donc je vous publie ce chapitre en avance. J'espère que cela aura un impact ( mais bon je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop rêver )._

_Concernant ce chapitre j'espère ne pas vous choquer dans ce chapitre qui est un peu dur..._

_Bisous  
_

Sans pouvoir rien faire Harry reçu le dominant de plein fouet et ne put s'empêcher de se transformer. Harry lutta de son mieux griffant et mordant l'enragé, mais c'était sans compter sur la force du dominant et son incroyable état d'excitation. Il mordit violemment Harry au cou pour le faire le figer et chercha à le pénétrer. Si Harry avait été sous sa forme humaine, il en aurait pleurer, mais là il ne pouvait rien faire, il sentit les coups de rein du dominant qui lui tordait le cou à lui en arracher la tête. Au moins cela fut très rapide, après quelques coups le dominant le relâcha en grognant puis fut attaché par le chasseur.

- Alors on se sent mieux ?

- Et sans un regard pour Harry qui s'était transformé, il referma la grille et s'en alla avec son monstre.

- Harry est ce que ça va ?

Mais Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol en pleurant.

- Je veux Draco, je veux qu'il revienne. Murmura t-il en pleurant.

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Mais seuls les pleurs d'Harry lui répondirent. Ce rituel continuait encore tous les jours, les dominants venant les violer, les chasseurs préférant donner Harry étant donné que sa grossesse était moins avancé. Celui-ci avait des lacérations sur tout le corps, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger.

- Harry..

- …

- Je veux voir Blaise, je veux sortir de là, je veux partir, pleura t-elle.

- Ils viendront nous sauver j'en suis sûr, crois en eux.

Mais il ne croyait même pas en ses paroles, il espérait que Draco et Blaise étaient encore en vie, mais il ne s'imaginait sortir de cette situation.

Le ventre de Pansy était maintenant bien rond, et le bébé semblait sur le point d'arriver. Mais Pansy faisait tout pour retarder l'accouchement, sachant que son bébé lui serait retiré.

- Ils ne prendront pas mon bébé ! Jamais.

Les chasseurs venaient régulièrement pour faire des contrôles, s'assurant que le bébé allait bien arriver. Même Harry était surveillé, après tout lui aussi allait donner naissance.

Une nuit, un chasseur vint en courant prendre Harry par les cheveux et le trainer à l'extérieur de la cage. Il fut mené jusque devant les grilles et mis à genoux.

- Rendez-vous ! Ou nous tuons tous les dociles ! Même ceux qui attendent des petits.

Harry tiré par les cheveux vit de nombreux yeux briller, partout autour du camp. Il entendit un grognement plus puissant résonner, menaçant le chasseur qui tenait Harry.

- Rendez-vous !

Il pointa un couteau sur le ventre d'Harry, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, le chasseur fut tiré en arrière. Ce geste fut le signal pour les loups-garous qui se mirent à attaquer les chasseurs comme une vague puissante. Harry se recroquevilla au sol, protégea son ventre d'une main et de l'autre sa tête. Son oreille collé au sol, il entendit les bruits de courses, de grognements d'hurlements et ferma étroitement les yeux essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir une patte devant ses yeux, en fait quatre pattes encadraient son corps. Relevant la tête, il vit un loup blanc posté sur lui, le protégeant de son corps...Draco !

- Draco, murmura Harry

Le loup baissa la tête.

- Vas dans la forêt et reste cachés.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant dans la forêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Draco foncer dans la bataille. Harry se figea, il n'allait pas fuir en laissant Pansy seule dans sa cage ! Faisant demi-tour il revint dans le camp courant vers l'endroit où lui et Pansy avaient été retenus prisonnier et s'arrêta devant la cage. La jeune femme était en train de pleurer les cuisses écartées. Le bébé arrivait ! Essayant de mordre les barreaux, Harry voulait rejoindre son amie pour l'aider dans ce moment difficile.

Dans un cri la jeune fille reprit sa forme lupine, et Harry réussit à écarter les barreaux suffisamment pour se faufiler. Se transformant en humain il courut jusqu'à son amie.

- Je suis là! Ils viennent nous sauver ! Tout va bien !

La louve lui jeta un regard brillant mais très vite remplacé par un regard de douleur. Harry caressa son poil pour essayer de la détendre.

- Pousse à chaque contraction !

La louve grogna, signe que le commentaire ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais s'exécuta.

- Je vois la tête !

Le commentaire sembla encourager la louve qui poussa encore plus. Le bébé loup arriva bientôt son petit corps récupéré par Harry.

- Pansy ! Tu l'as fais, il est là !

La louve épuisée releva la tête et regarda son petit. Harry l'approcha de sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le renifler puis l'approcha d'une des tétines.

- Sale chien vous allez payer.

Harry se retourna et vit un chasseur qui les menaçait d'une arme. Se redressant il se posta devant la louve et son bébé prêt à les protéger. Harry grognant, se jeta sur le chasseur au moment ou le coup de feu partait. Mais Harry était arrivé avant sur le chasseur enfonçant ses crocs dans son cou il le tua sur le coup. Après s'être assuré que le chasseur était mort il le libéra et se retourna vers Pansy, déclenchant une vive douleur dans son flan gauche. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il boita en poussant des couinements de douleur, puis tomba sur le sol sentant un mal commencer à se répandre en lui.

- Il entendit le cri de la louve, des bruits de pas puis s'évanouit sous la douleur.

C'est la douleur qui le réveilla, son flan gauche le faisait incroyablement souffrir, il avait chaud, et tellement soif.

- A boire, murmura t-il.

Des bruits de pas lui firent comprendre que quelqu'un l'avait entendu, et il sentit un doux liquide lui couler dans la gorge. Ce faisait tellement de bien.

- Appelez l'alpha, il est réveillé.

La voix douce lui rappela Hermione, mais il n'en n'était pas sûr, il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis l'attaque du clan. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

- Harry !

- Chut ! Non mais tu es dans une infirmerie ici où te crois-tu ?

- Désolé. Comment va t-il ?

- Il se remet doucement.

- Merci mon dieu.

La voix de Draco, obligea Harry à ouvrir les yeux.

- Draco, murmura t-il.

- Mon chéri je suis là tout va bien.

Harry voulut parler davantage, mais la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla de nouveau il faisait nuit, et le calme régnait. Harry tout courbaturé se redressa difficilement de son lit de camp à même le sol. Plusieurs autres loups se trouvaient près de lui, dans des états plus où moins grave. Il ne vit nul par Pansy et s'inquiéta pour la louve.

Quittant la tente qui sentait le désinfectant il regarda les alentours. Ils étaient encore dans le camp d'humain, mais toutes les cages étaient détruites et des tentes sommaires avaient été installées. Des loups, des lions des vampires et des harpies faisaient des rondes, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun humains dans les environs.

- Harry !

- Blaise.

Heureux de revoir le dominant il lui sauta dans les bras.

- Où est Pansy ? Est-ce que tu si elle va bien ? Et le bébé ?

- Du clame, du calme tu as loupé quelques épisodes depuis l'accouchement de Pansy.

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux jours.

- Hein ?

- Mais Draco ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé encore !

- Quoi ? Et tu te promènes sans son autorisation ?

- J'ai le droit de sortir quand même !

- Ce n'est pas le problème Harry, ce qu'il y a c'est que tu as failli mourir et en plus je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant pour ta grossesse.

- Il ne l'a pas vu ?

- Il a eu pas mal de chose à faire tu sais, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.

- Pourrai-je voir Pansy?

Mais avant que Blaise ne réponde, Harry fut soulevé du sol.

- Harry, le médecin ne t'as pas donné l'autorisation de te lever.

- Oh Draco !

Harry l'embrassa passionnément lui caressant le visage, voulant s'assurer que le Draco devant lui était bien le vrai. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher se mit à pleurer.

Au moins ils se retrouvent...

Allez à dans deux jours. Bisous

Chut Harry je suis là maintenant.

Mais les larmes une fois lancées, ne pouvaient s'arrêter, et ils restèrent là serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	14. le récit de Draco

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Et me voilà de retour, je ne vous cacherai pas que, ne pas aller sur le site pendant toute une journée est vraiment difficile, mais c'est fini maintenant^^. _

_Concernant l'histoire, quelques personnes m'ont fait la remarque qu'Harry n'était pas choqué par ce qui lui était arrivé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas insisté sur la démoralisation et la douleur d'Harry, mais pour moi malgré ce qu'il avait subi, Harry essayait de rester fort et de garder espour en Draco et en son retour. Une fois celui-ci revenu, Harry préférait se concentrer sur ses retrouvailles avec lui plutôt que sur les évènements passés, même si ils restaient présent en lui. Encore une fois je ne minimise pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas me concentrer uniquement là-dessus et faire prendre à l'histoire, une dimension encore plus tragique..._

_PS: Mettre une critique c'est bien, car cela fait progresser, mais le faire sans être anonyme c'est encore mieux, comme ça la personne qui est en face peut répondre et se défendre._

_Autrement je remercie tous les autres pour leurs reviews, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes :( et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à poursuivre la lecture de cette petite fic._

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

_Mais les larmes une fois lancées, ne pouvaient s'arrêter, et ils restèrent là serrés l'un contre l'autre._

Après un long moment ils se séparèrent, Draco regardant avec tendresse son compagnon, cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Il avait même pensé ne jamais revoir ces beaux yeux vert et ces cheveux ébouriffés. Mais maintenant Harry était là devant lui et plus beau que jamais.

- Je te ramène dans la tente, tu dois te reposer, la balle à été extraite, mais l'argent s'est diffusé dans ton corps et ta affaibli.

En fait il ne voulait pas penser qu'Harry avait frôlé la mort, l'idée de perdre son compagnon l'effrayait au plus au point.

- Non Draco je veux rester avec toi s'il te plait !

Draco hésita une seconde puis décida de l'amener dans sa propre tente. Chose dangereuse puisqu'en restant trop près d'Harry, il risquait de lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Harry fut déposé sur un petit lit, qui avait la chance d'être surélevé. La tente ne possédait qu'un lit, une lampe et une bassine d'eau pour se laver.

Harry resta silencieux, attendant un mot de Draco pour exploser et lui lancer toute sa rancoeur, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Harry, je...

- TAIS TOI ! TU N'AS RIEN A DIRE, TU ES PARTI PENDANT DES MOIS, JE N'AI PAS EU DE NOUVELLES, J'ETAIS MORT DE PEUR, JE PENSAIS QUE TU ETAIS MORT...JE …...JE...TOUT SEUL PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS...ET TOI TU REVIENS MAINTENANT EN PENSANT QUE TOUT SERA COMME AVANT...

- Je sais Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais revenir mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul et...

- ET MOI ? JE NE COMPTE PAS ? JE N'AI PAS D'IMPORTE ? JE NE SUIS QU'UN TROU ?

- Bien sûr que non, je t'aime plus que tout Harry et...

- ET QUOI ? TU PREFERES AIDER LES AUTRES ALORS QUE MOI J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! NOTRE BEBE AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI..

- …

Voyant l'air surpris de Draco, Harry continua de plus bel.

- ON A ETE CAPTURE, TORTURE ET PERSONNE N'AI VENU NOUS AIDER

- Notre bébé...

- ON ETAIT MORT DE PEUR, ON A CRU MOURIR AVEC PANSY, ET ELLE...ELLE...

Mais le reste de sa phrase n'avait aucun sens, plusieurs mots sans queue ni tête s'enchaînait mais ni Harry ni Draco ne purent les comprendre. Harry finit par se taire à bout de souffle, regardant d'un œil noir son compagnon qui était figé, comme estomaqué.

- Notre...bébé ?

Harry se figea, Draco n'était pas au courant pour sa grossesse, du moins vu sa tête il ne l'était plus.

Avant d'avoir dit quoique se soit, Draco se précipita sur Harry le souleva et courut jusqu'à la tente de l'infirmerie.

- HERMIONE VITE !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry...bébé...maintenant...

- Oui, je sais qu'Harry est enceint, tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf toi, franchement vu son état...j'ai vérifié le bébé va bien...oui je suis sûre...et non Harry ne risque rien, mais à besoin de dormir et de ne pas trop bouger.

Draco la regarda puis fit demi-tour avec Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier était estomaqué du comportement de Draco, c'est vrai qu'il attendait un bébé, mais il n'était pas en sucre, les derniers évènements pouvaient en témoigner. Ils revinrent dans la tente précédemment quitté et Harry fut installé sur le lit avec toute les précautions. Sans un mot, Draco le borda et s'assura que son oreiller était bien mis sous son cou, puis tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Harry le fixant.

- Draco, calme-toi tout va bien...le bébé...

A ce mot, un puissant grognement sortit de la gorge de Draco.

- Euh, le bébé ( nouveau grognement), va bien et je n'ai pas besoin de dormir pour le moment.

Il essaya de sortir du lit mais Draco grogna plus férocement encore, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger. Harry se figea sans comprendre, pourquoi Draco réagissait-il de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien fait pour. L'annonce de la grossesse l'avait surement chamboulé.

- Draco dit-moi est ce que ça va ?

- ….

- Parle moi je suis là, c'est à cause du bébé ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé ?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à l'idée que Draco rejette leur enfant.

- Draco...

- ….

- Mais dit moi quelque chose au moins.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand je suis enceint ?

- Oui

- Un peu après ton départ. C'est Pansy qui m'a amené voir Hermione.

- Et...c'est qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Le ….père ?

Harry resta bouche bée, Draco pensait-il qu'il avait été voir ailleurs ?

- A ton avis ?

Nouveau grognement. Draco s'imaginait-il que le bébé n'était pas de lui ? Mais il lui avait déjà pourtant prouvé qu'il l'aimait.

- De qui est-il ce bébé ?

- Mais de toi ?

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, Draco cherchant le mensonge dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'est pas de toi ?

- Tu ne me mens pas ? Tu me dis la vérité ?

- Mais bien sûr, comment peux-tu croire que je t'ai trompé dès que tu avais le dos tourné ! Ce bébé est de toi, il est un peu de toi et de moi !

Il cria la dernière phrase, les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi Draco réagissait-il comme ça ? Lui qui pensait que ce moment serait un moment de joie, il s'était bien trompé !

Il essaya de se relever mais Draco le prit dans les bras :

- Je suis désolé Harry, murmura t-il, mais les chasseurs nous on fait croire...

- Quoi...raconte moi

- Je ne suis pas sûr...

- Vas-y ça te fera du bien...

Draco poussa un profond soupir puis commença son histoire.

- Quand nous sommes partis, nous avons mis deux semaines pour rejoindre le campement de l'alliance..

- L'alliance ?

- Toutes les créatures magiques s'étant liées pour battre les humains et s'assurer que nos espèces puissent vivre en paix. Ensuite il a fallu quelques semaines pour préparer le plan d'attaque contre le camp de Sherwood, un des plus grands camps de chasseurs et aussi le plus dangereux. Nous avons pris l'assaut un soir de pleine lune pour nous assurer un maximum de pouvoir et de rage et l'attaque s'est très bien passée...Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions. Les humains avaient eu le temps d'envoyer un message d'alerte pour obtenir de l'aide, résultat la contre attaque a eu lieu le lendemain matin et nous avons du nous replier. Beaucoup de loups sont morts ce jour là...dont mon père...

Le regard de Draco se voilà de tristesse, Harry lui prit la main et la mena à ses lèvres.

- Nous, nous sommes repliés dans la forêt sur plusieurs kilomètres et attendions les humains sur une ligne de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais ils ont réussi à nous on contourné et se sont précipité sur le clan. Nous nous sommes dépêchés de revenir mais les humains nous avaient déjà devancé. Une partie du clan avait été détruite. Nous sommes arrivés avec deux jours de retard et avons pu soutenir les dominants restés en arrière pour défendre le clan. Une partie de l'armée des chasseurs a été détruite à cette occasion mais une une centaine avait pu s'échapper et s'est précipité sur vous. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré Blaise, et nous nous sommes précipités, avec quelques autres dominants sur vos traces pour venir vous défendre. Une fois encore nous sommes arrivés en retard et nous n'avons découvert que le cadavres des enfants et de certains dociles. Je ne te cacherai pas qu'à ce moment nous avons désespéré de vous retrouver Pansy et toi et après quelques jours de recherches nous nous sommes rendus au clan pour préparer un plan de sauvetage. Cependant, le problème restait le même, où aviez-vous été transféré ? Ils nous fallait des semaines, vois des mois pour découvrir un clamp de chasseur et nous savions que le temps nous manquait , de la même façon avec la mort de mon père, le groupe de combattant se retrouvait désorganisé et avait besoin d'un nouveau chef. Nous avons donc pris la décision d'en élire un temporairement, le temps de l'attaque, qui acceptait de remettrait son titre en jeu une fois la bataille terminée. Après cela nous avons décidé de repartir vers le camp de Sherwood pour s'assurer que les chasseurs n'y étaient pas retournés, mais nous sommes tombés dans plusieurs embuscades qui ont causé la mort de beaucoup d'entre nous. A cette occasion Blaise à été blessé et nous avons du le laisser en arrière, le temps qu'il récupère. Puis il y a trois jours de cela, nous sommes arrivés aux environs du camp et avons constaté que les humains avaient récupéré les lieux. Nous avons tenté de les encercler mais une des jeunes recrues s'est montré imprudent et nous avons été repéré. Les chasseurs se sont immédiatement mis sur la défensive et nous ont raconté...plusieurs chose...et c'est à ce moment que tu es apparu.

- Quelles choses ?

- Et bien...comme quoi les dociles avaient été tués et les seuls survivants portaient maintenant la descendance de leur loup et que nos petits avaient été jetés en pâture à leurs chiens. En fait je dois reconnaître que leur propos nous ont aidé à nous motiver encore plus, puisque tous nos compagnons ont soudain été enragés et prêt à se battre. Moi-même quand je t'ai vu j'ai senti un feu en moi, qui me poussais à vouloir te récupérer quoiqu'il arrive, quitte à risquer ma vie.

Harry repensa aux grognements qu'il avait entendu avant l'attaque, surement Draco...

- Alors que nous ne savions pas comment te sortir de là, Blaise, qui avait récupéré, s'est glissé derrière le chasseur qui te retenait et lui a saisit le cou, le tuant sur le coup. Tu connais à peu près la suite, je t'ai dis d'aller dans la forêt, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté...

Regard noir de la part de Draco.

- Et tu es retourné aider ton amie, tu t'es ensuite pris une balle et a perdu connaissance. Nous sommes arrivés avec Blaise au moment où tu as fermé les yeux, Hermione qui était présente a immédiatement retirée la balle, te sauvant la vie. Après m'être assuré de ta bonne santé, je suis retourné dans le combat, à ce moment la moitié du camp était tombé, et la dernière partie résistait encore. Après un combat acharné nous avons réussi à nous faufiler et à tuer les derniers chasseurs résistants. ….et aujourd'hui je te retrouve enfin, en bonne santé, et …..avec mon bébé.

_Et voilà. Un gros bisous et à demain pour la suite. Bisous_


	15. retrouvaille

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Encore merci à tout le monde pour lire mon historie et de la suivre quotidiennement, cela fait vraiment chaud au coeur. ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

Un silence s'installa, Draco et Harry réfléchissants aux derniers évènements.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père.

- Merci.

- Mais qui est devenu alpha ?

Draco le regarda dans les yeux incertain.

- Moi. Mais je remettrai mon titre en jeu quand nous reviendrons au clan...et peut-être après sa reconstruction, je ne sais pas encore. Harry écoute je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu m'as dis que j'étais le père, mais j'ai repensé aux propos des chasseurs et j'ai eu peur que ce petit ne soit pas à moi. J'ai crains qu'il ait tué mon petit pour en mettre en autre...je sais que ce que c'est bizarre mais mon loup était tellement inquiet que je me suis mis à imaginer plusieurs choses.

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu me crois maintenant c'est le plus important.

Draco se mit à genoux devant lui, releva son t-shirt et posa son oreille sur le ventre arrondi.

- Comment n'as tu pas pu remarquer mon ventre ?

- Et bien tu sais je pensais tellement à te voir en sécurité que je n'ai pas fais attention au reste. Et je pensais aussi que tu avais un peu grossit c'est tout.

Naïf, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Draco resta là à écouter les petits bruits.

- As-tu sentit quelque chose ?

- Euh non je n'ai rien senti, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Comment sera t-il à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas mais à ce propos...comment va Pansy ?

- Tu veux aller la voir ?

- Oh oui !

- Demain alors, je veux que tu te reposes ce soir.

- Mais je vais bien.

- Tu as été blessés et maintenant tu as un bébé à t'occuper donc je préfèrerai que tu restes au lit pour le moment. S'il te plait Harry.

- Bon d'accord. Tu restes avec moi ?

- Je …...je..ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais...cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne t'ai pas vu...et maintenant avec ce bébé...et cette odeur...

- Quelle odeur ?

- Et bien celle de plusieurs dominants.

Harry baissa la tête, après tout il avait été violé plusieurs fois, le loup en Draco devait sentir l'odeur des loups sur lui

- Draco...je suis désolé...mais je n'ai pas eu le choix

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas et mon loup aussi...j'essayerai de te faire oublier et d'effacer cette misérable odeur.

Harry se serra contre Draco qui se raidit. Avoir Harry si proche de lui, son odeur qui lui rappelait que ce docile était à lui, lui donnait envie de le pousser sur le sol, lui arracher ses vêtements, de l'installer à quatre pattes et lui planter son dard dans le...

- Harry, s'il te plait, éloigne toi...ou je risque de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon loup.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se mit à lécher son lobe d'oreille. Il alla même jusqu'à pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit Draco frissonner contre lui, essayant de se maitriser au maximum son loup. Harry décida d'accélérer le mouvement, et se mit à descendre doucement en laissant ses mains glisser le long du torse musclé, des hanches et l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Harry, arrête s'il te plait. Je...je...ne veux pas...

Mais Harry avait déjà mit la main sur la bosse et commençait à la masser doucement. Le gémissement de Draco lui fit comprendre que le traitement lui plaisait beaucoup et posa la main sur la tête d'Harry pour le pousser à continuer. Harry glissa une main coquine dans le pantalon et attrapa le sexe qui commençait à réagir. Il massa doucement les bourses pleine et passa une petite langue sur le gland qui laissait échapper quelques gouttes de plaisir.

- Oh Harry !

Souriant, Harry mit le sexe en bouche petit en petit, passant sa langue autour du gland, gobant, suçant, pompant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les cris de plaisir de Draco le motivant pour continuer son travail. Ce dernier finit par saisir la tête d'Harry et de donner de léger coup de bassin pour augmenter son plaisir.

- Harry, arrête ou je vais jouir !

Harry ne put rien répondre, mais sourit en continuant son œuvre, il finit par sentir la jouissance de Draco lui arriver en grande giclée dans la bouche et du l'avaler d'une traite. Quel goût bizarre ! Pas spécialement bon mais pas écœurant, il ne referait pas ça tous les jours quand même.

Soulagé, Draco ferma les yeux, appréciant le plaisir qu'Harry lui avait procuré. Se remettant, il releva Harry et le porta sur le lit.

- Maintenant il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse.

Harry déglutit en voyant les yeux doré de Draco, lui promettant mille et un plaisir.

- Prépare toi à ne pas dormir, mon petite monstre...

L'ambiance était chaude, très chaude, trop chaude, pensa Harry, Draco était partout, autour de lui, dans lui, l'embrassant, le caressant, le mordillant même. Les coups de reins ne s'arrêtaient pas, une fois rapide, une fois langoureux, Draco lui faisait l'amour avec tellement de passion, tellement d'ardeur qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Draco, arrête s'il te plait, tu m'épuises

- Tu m'as tenté beau diable, maintenant il faut en payer le prix !

Et il reprit ses mouvements, frappant encore et toujours la prostate d'Harry. Entendre ses cris, ses gémissements, et le voir jouir encore et encore lui faisait plaisir et le poussait à continuer.

Mais là il devait conclure au plus vite, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps maintenant, il donna de puissants coups, soulevant le corps d'Harry du matelas, et se répandit au plus profond de lui. Harry qui avait déjà jouit de nombreuses fois, poussa un ultime cri de jouissance et se répandit une fois encore sur le torse de Draco. Les deux amants mirent longtemps à récupérer de leur activité, Harry était en sueur et sa respiration était des plus laborieuses.

- Tu...fou...trop...fort.

Draco sourit à en écoutant les paroles saccadées de son homme. Et encore ce n'était que le début, il allait le laisser récupérer pour cette nuit, mais après...Harry ne dormirait plus avant bien longtemps.

- J'espère ne pas avoir blessé le bébé..

Il se tourna vers Harry, mais celui-ci c'était déjà profondément endormi, souriant Draco le couvrit du draps, l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit du lit. Il y avait encore plein de choses à faire avant le départ, et en temps qu'alpha temporaire il était de son devoirs de diriger les opérations.

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile pour Harry, le sport de nuit l'ayant courbaturé, il décida d'aller voir Pansy, il ne savait même pas le sexe du bébé ! Après de longues recherches, il finit par trouver Blaise qui lui montra le chemin.

- Comment va Pansy ?

- Au début elle était très fatiguée, mais maintenant elle a pu récupérer.

- Et le bébé ?

- Elle est parfaire ! Elle a tout de Pansy, ses cheveux, et même le petit nez...Et aussi sa voix d'ailleurs.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Louane.

- J'ai hâte de la voir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente, où les cris d'un bébé se faisaient entendre. Ils entendirent même un grand cri mais cette fois d'une femme.

- Ah tu vois moi aussi je sais le faire !

Se regardant mutuellement, les deux hommes sourient en entendant la remarque de Pansy. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente et vie la jeune fille, les cheveux ébouriffés, dépassée par les évènements.

- Oh Harry !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues.

- Merci, merci ! Tu m'as aidé à avoir mon bébé et tu nous a protégé du chasseur !

- C'était normal.

Elle le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Blaise s'était dirigé vers le berceau et avait pris le bébé dans ses bras, immédiatement la petite s'était tût.

- Ce n'est pas juste, elle se clame quand tu l'as prend alors que moi, elle hurle encore plus fort et vomie !

- C'est par ce que tu es trop brutale. Elle a besoin de douceur.

- Je suis douce.

- Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu as cassé la porte d'entrée ? Où le lit que tu as brisé cette nuit ?

- Ça c'était de ta faute ! Tu me décollais du lit avec tes coups de rein.

Blaise rougit et préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu veux la porter Harry ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, je risque de la faire tomber.

- Mais non. Tiens la bien...voilà comme ça

Harry porta la toute petit chose dans ses bras. Mon dieu elle était tellement petite, avec sa minuscule main qui serrait son doigt.

- Elle est belle pas vrai ? Demanda Pansy

- Oui magnifique.

- Et elle me ressemble tellement !

Son amie n'avait vraiment pas changé. Ils restèrent là quelques temps avant qu'une furie ne rentre dans la tente..Draco.

- Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! La prochaine fois laisse un mot s'il te plait.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur

Draco s'approcha et toucha immédiatement son ventre s'assurant que le bébé allait bien.

- Tout va bien je t'assure.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire et le regarda porter le bébé. Bientôt lui aussi pourrait porter leur enfant, agrandissant leur petite famille. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée de devenir père, il aurait aimer pouvoir vivre la grossesse d'Harry depuis le début mais les évènements avaient fait en sorte qu'il soit éloigné de lui à ce moment. Mais maintenant il resterait près de lui quoiqu'il arrive, ne le lâchant plus d'une semelle, il voulait vivre chaque instant avec son docile, le protégeant de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire.

Et voilà bisous et à demain


	16. retour à la maison

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Et voiçi la suite! Et désolée si je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews, j'essayerai de le faire quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps. Bisous_

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Harry voulu aller aider Hermione, enfin faire de son mieux pour soutenir les blessés. Et des blessés il y en avait, que se soit des loups, des vampires, des harpies et encore plein d'autres. Il pansa les blessures, apprit même à faire des piqures, apporta la nourriture, et surtout écouta les pleurs et les propos des gens. Parler, les blessés en avaient besoin, et Harry les écouta longuement, essayant de les soulager. Draco ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'Harry côtoie tous ces dominants, mais il ne pouvait pas lui imposer de rester dans son coin sans rien faire. Il comprenait qu'Harry veuille apporter son aide, et apaiser les douleurs des gens, il se comportait comme un vrai compagnon d'alpha et il en était très fier.

- Harry, je vais devoir te faire passer des tests, pour m'assurer que tu vas pouvoir rentrer au clan sans problème.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais comme ta grossesse est bien avancée je veux m'assurer que tu ne risque rien. Allonge-toi, baisse ton pantalon et écarte les cuisses s'il te plait.

Harry commença à paniquer, mais s'exécuta sans rien dire. Hermione lui fit un touché rectale et palpa son ventre.

- Bon pour le moment il n'y a rien de grave, mais fait très attention, les nombreux chocs ont affaibli la poche qui retenait le bébé, et j'ai peur que trop d'effort te fasse faire une fausse couche. Donc je te conseille de bien te reposer et de ne pas trop en faire, en fait je pense qu'il serait bien que tu t'allonges au maximum.

- Et pour le retour au clan ?

- Sous ta forme lupine il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. De toute façon je pense que Draco fera très attention à toi. Je vais lui en parler pour qu'il s'assure que tu te reposes bien.

- Je le ferai.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi mais rester allonger toute la journée est très dur, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, donc je préfère que Draco te surveille.

Le commentaire lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant capricieux même si il pouvait comprendre la prudence d'Hermione.

Il retourna à sa tente, et s'assit sur le petit lit. Les propos d'Hermione lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'il avait subi chez les chasseurs avait touché le bébé et il avait vraiment peur de le perdre maintenant. Il sentit un petit coup de pied à ce moment et se figea. Il porta la main à son ventre et un autre petit coup se fit ressentir.

- Draco !

Il se releva et se précipita hors de la tente, mais percuta Draco de plein fouet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il regarda tout autour d'Harry pour trouver le danger mais Harry lui saisit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Ils restèrent là à attendre quand un petit coup sec se fit sentir. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira et il se mit à genoux devant le ventre d'Harry, posant son oreille sur son ventre. Un autre coup se fit sentir et Draco ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Son bébé semblait aller bien, malgré les propos d'Hermione. Elle venait de lui expliquer que le bébé commençait à glisser et risquait de se décrocher à n'importe quel moment, si Harry prenait trop de risque ou de chocs. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire à Harry, de peur de l'inquiéter mais la situation était sérieuse et elle avait du mettre Draco au courant, lui demandant de surveiller Harry, de s'assurer qu'il reste bien allongé et ne joue pas les têtes brulées.

- Il est vigoureux

- Il tient ça de son papa.

- Harry écoute, je viens de parler à Hermione et je veux que tu restes allongés maintenant.

- Oui elle m'en a parlé, je t'avouerai que ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Ne panique pas, pour le moment ce petit loup s'accroche et il est bien vivant.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Draco souleva Harry et le posa sur le lit, et l'embrassa.

- Repose-toi maintenant, nous partirons dans quelque jours et d'ici là je veux que tu récupères au maximum, d'accord.

- Mm, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Garder notre bébé bien au chaud, c'est déjà beaucoup, d'accord ?

Il lui sourit puis quitta la tente. Oui il allait garder son bébé au chaud et tout faire pour le mener à terme et rien n'y personne ne l'empêchera.

Le groupe mit trois jours à partir, laissant partir les enfants et les plus faibles dociles en premier, escortés par dominants, puis vint le tour d'Harry.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir sans toi Blaise !

- Écoute Pansy, je dois aider Draco, je t'ai dis qu'il m'a nommé second et il a besoin de mon aide le temps que la situation s'arrange.

- Mais je m'en balance de Draco, tu restes avec moi et Louane, c'est ton rôle de père maintenant !

- Pansy, s'il te plait, comprends-moi !

- Et bien va retrouver ton Draco mais ne viens pas me revoir après !

Et Pansy alla rejoindre le groupe de docile, boudant Blaise.

- Tu peux aller la rejoindre Blaise si tu veux .

- Non. Je t'ai promis de t'aider et je le ferai.

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain au dos à Pansy puis se détourna.

- Moi je peux la rejoindre, proposa Harry.

- Pas question

Le ton sec choqua Harry mais Draco lui sourit pour s'excuser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Harry, je préfère...te surveiller.

- Mais je ne vais rien faire !

- Je préfère m'en assurer.

Harry ne répondit rien jetant un regard désolé à Pansy qui s'était retournée.

- Tu sais je pense qu'elle est seule et qu'elle a peur, quelqu'un avec elle la rassurait.

Draco réfléchit puis se tourna vers Blaise.

- Va avec elle Blaise, je me débrouillerai.

- Tu es sûr Draco ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Mais Draco si moi j'y allais, tu pourrais garder Blaise avec toi.

- Non ça ira. Nous partirons demain, donc je pense que nous pourrons nous débrouiller d'ici là et puis Blaise préparera le terrain.

Harry regardait avec envie le petit groupe quitter le camp, lui aussi voulait retrouver sa maison, son chez lui, son lit avec Draco, sa porte qui ne tenait plus sur ses gonds. Enfin tout son univers.

- Draco je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Nous rentrons demain et après nous reprendrons notre vie petite vie. Attends jusque là d'accord ?

- Oui.

Pour Harry la journée passa très longuement et attendre le départ revenait à une véritable torture, d'autant plus que Draco lui demandait de rester allonger tout le temps. Mais enfin après une nuit de repos et un levée au aurore Harry fut prêt à prendre le départ.

- Harry prend ta forme lupine s'il te plait, ça ne te fatiguera pas le bébé.

- Bon d'accord.

Et un loup noir se métamorphosa devant Draco. Harry était heureux de se retrouver sous sa forme de loup et jetant un regard derrière lui, se figea en voyant la taille de son ventre...une baleine...non un cachalot...il était énorme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui souriait tendrement en regardant son ventre. Le loup grogna doucement pour lui faire comprendre que son ventre ne lui plaisait pas du tout, on ne voyait que lui avec sa largeur.

- Tu es très beau Harry.

Mais le loup l'ignora et trottina vers le groupe qui attendait. Il entendit Draco rigoler devant son comportement mais décida de s'y tenir. Draco après avoir vérifié que personne ne restait dans le camp se métamorphosa également et prit la tête du petit groupe, Harry juste derrière lui.

Il n'était que dix dont quatre soumis, mais leur avancé n'était pas rapide, en partie à cause d'Harry qui devait transporter son gros ventre. Il faisait tout pour suivre le rythme qui était parfois un peu trop rapide pour lui, mais devait s'arrêter souvent pour reprendre son souffle. Draco surveillait Harry et essayait au mieux de répondre à ses besoins mais il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause ses obligations envers le clan.

- Harry as-tu besoin d'une pause ?

- Euh oui s'il te plait.

- Une pause s'il vous plait.

Les loups s'arrêtèrent et Draco vint lécher les oreilles d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était allongé, respirant de grande bouffée d'air frais.

- Nous arriverons d'ici quelque jours, mais n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu veux t'arrêter d'accord ?

- Oui, oui mais je ne veux pas tarder, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

- Oui moi aussi, mais le bébé passe avant tout.

Ils reprirent leur marche quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêtèrent régulièrement pendant les deux heures. Nous ne sommes pas rendu pensa Harry désespérément. Durant deux jours ils continuèrent à marcher encore et encore, s'approchant inexorablement du camp. Enfin une nuit, sous la pluie ils passèrent les portes du clan, et Harry se figea sur place. Les maisons avaient disparus remplacées par des débris, des cendres. Seules des tentes étaient installées un peu partout, en fait il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le camp des chasseurs.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry la voix brisée.

_A demain!_


	17. reconstruction

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_CC, encore et toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews, même si je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde... En tout cas nous approchons de la fin, encore 3 chapitres je pense. Mais bon d'ici là bonne lecture^^._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry la voix brisée._

- Les chasseurs ont brulé le camp, seules quelques maisons sont encore debout, mais il va nous falloir reconstruire la moitié du camp.

- Et...notre maison ?

- Elle a brulé Harry, je suis désolé.

Harry s'avança, ne sachant pas trop où aller, où devait-il se mettre ? Il n'avait pas de maison, nul part.

- Harry ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que les chasseurs ont été tués pour la plupart, nous allons pouvoir reconstruire notre vie petit à petit et notre enfant grandira dans un environnement sain et en sécurité.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur, vraiment.

- Viens il faut te reposer maintenant, notre tente est par là-bas.

Il mena Harry jusqu'à une petite tente pour deux personnes. A l'intérieur se trouvait un lit deux places, assez grand, pour les accueillir tous les deux. Harry se transforma immédiatement et s'allongea dans le lit, le ventre douloureux. Draco se transforma également et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Est ce que tu vas bien ?

- Un peu mal au ventre. Mais ça devrait aller maintenant

Draco sortit de la tente, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de lui dire quoique se soit. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir il entendit une conversation entre deux personnes qui se rapprochaient.

- Il a dit qu'il avait mal au ventre

- Oui, oui pas la peine de me trainer Draco, je sais marcher. !

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Hermione et Draco pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tente, Draco la tirant par le bras. La jeune femme se dégagea puis après un soupir vint examiner le ventre d'Harry.

- Oui...il est un peu tendu, mais après toute cette marche il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, du repos demain et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Mais il ne craint rien ?

- Non, si il ne fait pas d'effort ce soir, tout ira bien.

- Et pour le bébé aussi ?

- Et pour le bébé aussi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux refaire un test pour être certaine ?

- Draco! Je suis médecin, je connais mon travail. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser sortir j'ai d'autres patients à aller visiter.

Draco s'écarta à contre cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus emprisonner la jeune fille avec eux pour qu'elle vérifie tous les quart d'heure l'état d'Harry.

- Draco, je vais bien et le bébé aussi, je t'assure. Un peu de repos et tout ira bien d'accord ?

Mais Draco n'était pas convaincu, il faut que je le protège plus songea t-il. Oui que je le protège.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, dès ce jour Draco devint hyper protecteur avec son docile, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, s'assurant qu'il ne portait pas de chose lourde, ou qu'il s'allonge assez dans la journée.

- Mais Draco je veux aider les autres, je ne vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces, alors que nous devons reconstruire le clan !

- Et bien tu peux aider de la tente !

- Ah oui et comment, en leur racontant mes rêves ?

- Je vais te trouver une activité ne t'inquiète pas !

Ah pour une activité, il lui en avait trouvé une...mesurer des planches pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient assez grande. Harry avait été très sceptique au début et quand il avait vu Ron, le menuisier, couper une planche qu'il avait vérifié à l'instant, il ordonna à Draco de lui trouver une autre activité.

- Cela ne sert absolument à rien de mesurer les planches puis que vous les découpez après !

- Oui mais ...c'est pour être certain d'avoir de la marge.

- De la marge...

- Euh oui.

- Tu te fous de moi ! Soit tu me trouves du travail, soit je le fais moi-même !

- Très bien, très bien.

Il aurait mieux fait de chercher lui-même, Draco lui trouva un travail certes, mais qui n'aidait pas du tout le village. S'occuper de Louane et de Pansy. En fait sil s'agissait-plus de parler à Pansy que de garder Louane étant donné que la petite n'arrêtait pas de dormir.

- Et le pire c'est que Blaise rentre très tard chez nous, et il est trop fatigué pour faire quoique se soit..

- S'il te plait Pansy...

- Bon alors depuis son retour c'était non stop, j'avais même du mal à m'asseoir au début, mais maintenant je le fais autant qu'Hermione c'est pour dire !

- Elle n'est pas avec Ron ?

- Si mais elle veut être certaine de ses sentiments avant de s'unir sous la lune. Tu parles d'une idiotie, moi je dis qu'il faut d'abord tester l'engin pour voir ce qu'il a sous le capot, sinon il y a un risque de se retrouver avec un cinq centimètres tout dur qui ne le fait que deux fois par semaine.

C'est bien deux fois dans la semaine, moi Draco il n'ose même plus me toucher depuis le retour, songea Harry.

- Moi quand j'ai testé Blaise, je peux te dire qu'il avait ce qu'il faut où il faut.

- Pansy s'il te plait...

- Mais à ce propos..

Elle se tourna pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, oh lala qu'est ce qu'elle va me demander.

- Draco, elle est comment ? J'ai essayé de regarder sous la douche, mais il était toujours couvert cet idiot !

- Tu l'as regardé sous la douche ?

- Bien sûr et j'ai même essayé de voir quand il était avec quelqu'un mais il fermait toujours la porte. Il est vraiment égoïste il pourrait penser aux autres pour une fois.

- Et en quoi te montrer la taille de son engin, reviendrait à penser aux autres ? Pensa Harry

- Alors je me suis renseigné auprès des autres dociles qu'il avait monté, et je n'ai eu que des informations vagues, comme quoi elle était énorme. Mais énorme comment ? Plus que Blaise.

Harry décrocha et ne préféra plus rien écouter, il cru entendre une phrase comme quoi il fallait mettre Blaise et Draco, l'un à côté de l'autre pour comparé, mais il ne préféra rien dire, Pansy avait déjà du mal à s'arrêter, donc quand elle était relancée...si Blaise ou Draco passait par là ils risquaient de ne pas apprécier la conversation.

- Alors t'en penses quoi ?

- Hein. ?

- De ce que je t'ai proposé, tu penses qu'ils voudront bien le faire ?

- Non.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait proposé, mais la prudence demandait de répondre non. Ça se trouve, elle venait de proposer de faire un concours de celui qui en avait la plus grosse.

- Bon parlons d'un sujet plus intéressant encore..

Oh non !

- Draco il est comment au lit ?

Cela continua toute la journée, et Harry se jura de faire payer Draco pour l'avoir laisser avec Pansy toute la journée. Mais le seul moment où il pourrait lui faire payer c'est le soir, au lit puisque le reste du temps, il le passait à reconstruire le village, dissipant les disputes et apaisant les tensions. Encore faudrait-il qu'il me prenne de temps en à autre en même temps, songea Harry car étant donné qu'il a peur de blesser le bébé, il se retient de me toucher. Il faudrait le faire céder, mais comment ? Draco était du genre tenace quand il le voulait, et même le sexe n'était pas un argument assez fort pour le faire céder. Il faut que je l'excite à tel point qu'il ne sera pas résister. Oh oui ! Il va payer le bougre.

Mais il était très difficile de pouvoir organiser quelque chose surtout avec son ventre qui commençait à grossir de plus en plus. Il s'était ridiculisé à un moment quand, voulant exciter Draco il s'était penché en avant, lui présentant ses fesses, simulant de ramasser quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se baisser assez, son ventre le bloquant au milieu. Il avait fini par demander de l'aide à Draco, qui lui souriait de manière ironique. Une autre fois, avait essayé d'enfiler un pantalon moulant et n'avait jamais réussi à le fermer, pire, quand il avait finalement réussi à le boutonner, le bouton avait sauté dans l'œil de Draco. Désespérant ! Il faisait mieux d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir du sexe jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, en clair il lui fallait attendre trois mois. Trois mois ! Quand on avait gouté à la bagatelle une première fois on n'attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était d'y goûter encore et encore.

- Oh Draco s'il te plait, prends moi !

- Harry, tu sais ce qu'à dit Hermione, il ne faut pas trop te fatiguer, et il n'est pas question que je blesse toi ou le bébé

- Mais tu ne blesseras personne voyons ! Je crois même que tu feras beaucoup de bien !

- Non Harry !

Harry essaya d'enlacer Draco mais celui-ci esquiva et fuit hors de la tente en criant.

- Couche-toi ! Tu as besoin de repos, je passe dans la nuit ! A tout à l'heure.

- Lâche !

La reconstruction du village avançait bien, plusieurs maisons avaient déjà été construites et plusieurs familles avaient emménagé. Même Pansy et Blaise avaient leur maison, les chambres étaient à l'étage et le bas était constitué du salon, salle à manger, salle de bain et toilette.

- Mais Blaise a envisagé d'agrandir la maison, au cas où Louane aurait un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

- Tu veux un autre bébé ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout avec la vigueur de Blaise il y a des chances pour que je tombe vite enceinte.

- Mm.

- Et toi, toujours pas prêt à pondre ?

- Non mais j'ai encore deux mois et demi à faire.

- Oui, mais avec ta condition je pensais que le bébé arriverait en avance.

- Et bien comme tu vois, il ne se décide pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ile ne tardera pas et bientôt vous aurez un beau bébé.

Harry acquiesça.

- Et tu verras tu découvrira le plaisir de te réveiller toutes les deux heures pour le nourrir, les pleurs que tu ne seras pas comprendre, et surtout la fin de ta vie sexuelle tellement tu es fatigués.

- Je n'espère pas, déjà que ma vie sexuelle est inexistante ces temps-ci.

- Et bien ce sera pire après.

- Super.

- Écoute tu veux un conseil pour faire céder Draco ?

- Au point où j'en suis...

- Alors écoute...

_A demain ^^!_


	18. un nouveau membre

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Et coicç la suite, bonne lecture._

_- Alors écoute!_

Harry décida de mettre en exécution l'idée de Pansy, mais pour cela il lui fallait, un autre dominant...il décida de profiter de sa seule journée de sortie pour aller faire un tour sur le chantier. Le village reprenait forme progressivement, chacun s'affairant à ses tâches, même les quelques enfants amenaient des planches ou des outils et s'affairaient en rigolant à toutes leurs tâches. Bon maintenant trouvons quelqu'un avec qui trainer.

Au moment où il pensait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce dont il avait besoin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un torse très musclé, très très musclé. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long des abdominaux bien dessinés, de la goutte de sueur qui glissait le long des pectoraux et termina son trajet en fixant les beaux yeux bleu qui le regardaient. Harry rougit en voyant le dominant le fixer avec un sourire charmeur, laissant sa main essuyer la sueur sur son front. Harry, timide, s'approcha du beau dominant.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, tu es Harry c'est ça ?

- Euh oui.

- Le compagnon de Draco ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Enchanté moi c'est Cédric, je suis nouveau, j'étais fais prisonnier par les humains qui avaient l'intention de faire des tests sur moi, mais j'ai été libéré juste à temps par ton compagnon.

- Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eu à souffrir de ta capture.

- Oh tu sais je n'étais pas le plus malheureux, surtout que certains dociles ont vraiment souffert.

- Oui. Songea Harry.

Il en avait vu des amis à lui mourir.

Le dénommé Cédric, commença à boire une bouteille et laissa couler de l'eau le long de son corps fixant Harry avec sensualité.

- Tu es à combien de moi ?

- Sept.

- Et quel nom allez-vous donner à votre petit bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Nous ne savons même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- Et bien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que...si le bébé à tes yeux...

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui releva le mention fixant ses yeux de manière sensuelle

- Il fera des ravages et aura beaucoup de dominants à ses trousses.

Harry rougit, quel idiot !Cet idiot le draguait ouvertement et lui ne le remettait pas à sa place. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rendre un peu jaloux Draco, pas le tromper !

Un grognement sourd, les sépara et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant Draco fou de rage. Mais cette rage n'était pas dirigé contre lui mais contre Cédric.

- Diggory, qui t'a permis de toucher à ce qui est à moi ?

- Je ne fais que survoler, après tout tu exhibes ton compagnon comme un trophée alors je jette un coup d'œil.

Draco rugit et se jeta sur Diggory, roulant au sol les deux hommes se transformèrent et se fut bientôt deux loups qui se jugeait, se tournant autour. La couleur de leur fourrure était radicalement différente, alors que le pelage de Draco était blanc celui de Cédric était noir cendre. Les deux loups grognèrent et se chargèrent, les coups de griffes tombaient dans tous les sens et les morsures claquaient.

- ARRETEZ !

Harry voulu les séparer mais les loups étaient trop rapides et s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Prenant sa décision, Harry se transforma et se précipita vers eux, mais les deux loups ne firent pas attention à lui, pire ils l'envoyèrent valser à quelques mètres. La chute fut douloureuse pour Harry, qui essaya de se relever avec peine. Mais une violente douleur le prit au ventre et il retomba sur le sol en grognant. Le combat entre les dominants avait tourner à l'avantage de Draco qui tenait Diggory par le coup en grognant. Celui-ci couinait en essayant de se dégager sans succès et Draco pour montrer sa supériorité lui urina dessus. Il finit par le lâcher et jetant un regard à Harry, se précipita vers lui.

- Harry, Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon ventre...le bébé je crois qu'il arrive !

- Maintenant mais tu n'es qu'à sept mois !

- Mais tu crois que c'est moi qui décide ! Va chercher Hermione vite.

Draco disparut immédiatement, laissant Harry allongé sur le sol, une pattes remontées pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé. Les autres loups, qui avaient été attirés par le combat, encerclèrent Harry pour le soutenir. Ce dernier poussa des gémissements en sentant les premières contractions, mon dieu que c'était douloureux !

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour la naissance !

Hermione courant vers lui, posa une main sur son ventre et le massa doucement pour calmer les contractions. Le traitement sembla marcher puisque les contractions s'espacèrent.

- Je ne peux pas empêcher la naissance, mais le bébé est prématurée il aura besoin de rester sous sa forme lupine avec le père. Pour le moment Harry tu vas respirer et à chaque contraction tu vas pousser. Tu as compris ?

Harry poussa un petit gémissement, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Draco pour sa part, avait éloigné tous les autres loups et tournaient maintenant autour d'Harry et d'Hermione. Sa queue et son poil hérissée laissant comprendre qu'il était particulièrement inquiet. Son bébé allait naître mais risquait de ne pas pouvoir survivre. Si il n'avait pas vaincu cet idiot de Diggory, jamais Harry n'aurait eu ce problème.

- Maintenant Harry !

Et il poussa. C'était douloureux ! Il fallait que ça se termine et vite. Il continua à pousser encore et encore à chaque contractions et finit par sentir la petite tête sortir.

- Allez Harry fait une petite pause, le bébé respire c'est déjà ça. Dans une minute on reprend d'accord.

Et il reprit ses poussées jusqu'à sentir la délivrance. Hermione et Draco se précipitèrent, bien que ce dernier fut poussé par Hermione qui couvrit le bébé d'une couverture et le massa pour l'aider à bien respirer. Le petit passa des petits couinements signe qu'il était en vie, mais prématuré comme il était il avait besoin de rester très près de son père. Elle l'approcha d'une mamelle et le bébé était tellement petit qu'il se cachait dans les poils de son père. Harry lécha son petit et sentit une petite pression sur sa tétine, signe que le bébé absorbait un peu de lait. Le bébé loup était vraiment minuscule, avec sa petite queue et ses petites pattes. Son poil était presque invisible, tellement il était blanc.

Hermione lavait le poil d'Harry et commença à calculer la taille du bébé en faisant tous les tests nécessaire.

- Ne quitte pas le bébé, il doit rester au chaud dans tes poils et ne pas trop bouger. Si tu ne bouges pas trop il se développera bien et il n'y aura pas de problème. Donc pas d'excès et n'essayes pas de quitter le bébé.

Harry acquiesça en léchant toujours le petit. Draco lui, lécha les oreilles d'Harry, sa queue remuant dans tous les sens, il était papa ! Et Harry lui avait donné le plus beau petit bébé, un magnifique bébé qu'il protégerait et offrira tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas encore possible de connaître le sexe du bébé, étant donné que le petit était trop jeune mais d'ici quelques semaines, il serait possible de le savoir.

- Harry je vais porter le bébé jusqu'à la tente et puis tu t'installeras pour garder ton bébé bien au chaud.

Harry acquiesça, et quand Hermione prit le bébé dans ses bras, Harry courut presque jusqu'à la tente pour mettre au chaud son bébé, Draco les suivant de très près. Une fois dedans Harry monta sur le lit et reprit le bébé dans ses poils. Il est vraiment petit, songea t-il, une vraie petite merveille. Draco s'allongea derrière lui, regardant les personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout, oui il ferait tout pour les protéger et il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par les derniers évènements.

L'arrivée du bébé, obligea Harry et à Draco à changer quelques habitudes. Premièrement Draco ne passait plus autant de temps à la supervision de la construction du village, restant prêt de l'homme qu'il aimait et de leur tout petit bébé. Il devait aussi soulager Harry qui ne quittait plus le bébé, en le relayant il pouvait le laisser se soulager, se dégourdir les pattes et se laver. En plus il était très agréable de pouvoir être proche de leur tout petit, tout en évitant de le bouger de trop, après tout il était vraiment petit et prématuré.

- Oh cela fait du bien de se dégourdir les pattes, ne pas bouger et attendre, même si c'est pour la bonne cause n'est vraiment pas facile.

- Oui je sais bien, mais dit toi, qu'après notre petit bébé trottinera partout, et peut-être même que la petite de Pansy et de Blaise pourra lui apprendre quelques mauvais tour.

- Oh non, imagine les petits monstres !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant les deux petits fait les mille et un coups à leur parent respectif.

_A demain bisous_


	19. Nouvelle maison

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Bonjour à tout le monde, la fin approche à grand pas, vous aurez la conclusion de l'histoire demain^^. Il faut bien finir un jour à l'autre, mais je suis très contente d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec vous et j'espère vous avoir distrait pendant quelques lignes. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont vraiment motivé et fait plaisir. Alors un grand MERCI à vous tous._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture._

- Harry je voudrai parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric.

- Écoute je ne voulais le draguer ni quoique se soit, mais..

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagit mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te toucher.

- En fait...je dois t'avouer quelque chose, avec Pansy on cherchait un moyen de te faire craquer.

- Craquer ?

- Que tu me prennes, rends-toi comptes que tu ne me touchais plus du tout !

- Pour le bien du bébé je te le rappelle.

- Oui mais moi j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de faire l'amour avec toi et ne pas avoir l'impression que j'étais juste un ventre sur patte !

- Mais comment as-tu pu penser ça ? Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

- Oui mais c'est ce que je ressentais !

- Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fais souffrir, mais moi et mon loup ne voyons que ta protection et celle du bébé, et il n'était pas question que je te fasses souffrir encore une fois.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Désolé mon cœur.

- Oui moi aussi

Après un temps de silence, Harry posa la question qui lui trottinait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qui vas arriver à Cédric ?

- Oh et bien maintenant il sera toujours inférieur à moi et n'aura peut-être plus l'occasion de devenir alpha. Maintenant qu'il est vaincu, il n'osera peut-être pas se présenter à la sélection de l'alpha.

- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?

- Obligé non, mais j'en avais très envie, lui rappeler que l'alpha, même temporaire, c'était moi.

- Je t'avouerai que maintenant que j'y repense, je trouve que te battre pour moi était très excitant.

- Et bien peut-être que je pourrai te démontrer ma force prochainement...

- J'en serai ravi.

Les semaines passèrent, et Harry reçu la visite de Pansy, qui voulait voir le petit.

- Alors c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Dominant ou docile ?

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Et Louane ?

- Docile, comme sa mère, décidément elle a tout de parfait !

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle part avec un gros handicap.

Draco venait de rentrer dans la tente, prenant le relais d'Harry.

- Haha très drôle, mais imagine Draco, que votre petit soit un dominant et qu'il tombe amoureux de Louane, nous serions de la même famille et tu m'aurai tous les jours sur le dos..

Draco semblait un peu plus blanc mais se reprit immédiatement.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Par ce que mon enfant aura forcément bon goût.

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle entre les deux compères, ah ces deux là, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, pensa Harry.

Bientôt arriva le moment où le petit pu s'éloigner de la chaleur de ses parents, dévoilant son petit museau. Ils purent constater que le bébé était un mâle, mais il n'était pas encore possible de savoir si il était dominant ou docile. Il avait même ouvert les yeux, dévoilant deux minuscules yeux vert.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Oui mais je suis sûr qu'il aura quelques traits à toi.

- Je l'espère bien, après tout je suis le père.

- Et quel nom allons-nous donner à ce petit bonhomme? Nous n'allons pas éternellement l'appeler, petit bonhomme.

- Que penses-tu de William ?

- Non, je n'aime pas.

- Ewen ? Luka..

- Non mais j'aime bien Kylian.

- Kylian...kylian, oui c'est pas mal.

- Bonjour mon petit Kilian. J'ai hâte de le voir grandir.

- A mon avis cela arrivera plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco prépara une magnifique surprise pour Harry.

- Harry tu peux sortir quelques minutes s'il te plait.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Kylian tout seul !

Pansy rentra dans la tente comme une furie le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est bon je m'en occupe !

Si Pansy sourit c'est que c'est mauvais pour moi, songea Harry. Il sortit prudemment de la tente et fut immédiatement saisit par Draco qui plaça une main sous ses genoux et une autre derrière son dos.

- Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu verras bien, en attendant ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien, allez joue le jeu s'il te plait.

Harry s'exécuta en se demandant ce que Draco lui avait réservé. Draco le porta quelques minutes, l'amenant il ne savait où.

- Vas-y ouvre les yeux !

S'exécutant, Harry vit devant lui une belle maison, plus grande que celle qu'il avait partagé avec Blaise, Pansy et Draco.

- C'est...notre maison ?

- Et oui ! Quelques vampires et loups qui avaient une dette de vie envers moi m'ont aidé à la bâtir et voilà !

- Mais elle est énorme !

- Et attends de voir l'intérieur.

D'un coup de pied, il ouvra la porte d'entrée et porta Harry durant tout le trajet. La maison était très jolie, avec une petite cheminée en son centre, la cuisine s'étalait sur la droite séparée du salon qui se trouvait à gauche. Derrière la cheminée un couloir menait vers deux portes et un escalier permettait d'accéder à l'étage.

- Veux-tu que je te fasses visiter notre chambre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco le porta à l'étage.

- Il y a trois chambres, une pour le bébé et l'autre pour nous. Il y a également une salle de bain et des toilettes.

- Et la troisième chambre ?

- Et bien c'est au cas où, notre famille s'agrandirait.

Et d'un autre coup de pied, il les firent rentrer dans leur chambre.

- Et voici notre nid d'amour.

Et il le jeta sur le lit.

- Attends Kilian est tout seul.

- Mais non j'ai demandé à Pansy de le garder. Elle me devait bien ça depuis Diggory.

Il se positionna sur Harry.

- Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?

Harry rougit immédiatement mais laissa Draco l'embrasser.

- Nous avons la nuit entière pour nous et j'ai bien l'intention de t'empêcher de dormir.

Draco laissa ses mains vagabonder sous le t-shirt, le long du corps d'Harry, touchant ses tétons, les pinçant doucement pour les faire durcir. Harry se mit immédiatement à gémir, depuis le temps qu'il voulait sentir les mains de Draco sur son corps il n'allait pas s'en priver maintenant.

Très vite son t-shirt fut retiré et Draco lécha, suçota tout ce qui était a porté de main. Harry laissait ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de Draco, appréciant leur texture douce.

- Je ne peux pas attendre Harry..

- Alors n'attends pas..

Et Draco se déshabilla intégralement, suivit de près par Harry, puis une fois que les deux corps furent en contact les deux amants gémirent de concert, heureux de se retrouver. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés et les mains plus audacieuses, les deux hommes cherchant à se retrouver au plus profondément. Draco retourna Harry comme une crêpe et relevant ses hanches, lui léchant l'anus.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre Harry.

- Vas-y Draco dépêche toi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

_Encore une fois je suis un peu sadique, mais comme c'est l'avant dernier épisode, j'avais envie d'en profiter un peu^^._

_Bisous, à demain_


	20. une nouvelle vie qui s'annonce

**Titre **: La nuit du loup-garou

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, SEULE l'histoire est à moi

_Et nous voiçi arrivé à la fin de cette petite histoire, qui était peut-être un peu trop rapide et courte, mais qui j'espère a su vous distraire. Toujours un très grand merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragé et conseillé, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur et m'a motivé pour continuer. De la même façon, je suis désolée pour les nombreuses fautes que j'ai fait ( que cela concerne les incohérences ou les prénoms), j'ai tendance à écrire très vite et a ne pas me relire tout le temps, ce qui explique ces désolée^^  
_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire pendant l'été car j'ai pas mal de boulot (comme tout le monde ^^), donc je vous publie la fin et vosu souhaite de passer de bonne vacances, pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas et du courage pour ceux qui bossent. _  
_Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture._

_- Vas-y Draco dépêche toi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire._

La réflexion toucha Draco qui l'empala d'un coup voulant faire taire ce petit docile impertinent. Harry poussa un petit cri, moitié de douleur et moitié de plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la sentir en lui, mais Draco n'y était pas allé de main morte. Les coups de rein commencèrent à débuter et la chambre fut rempli de cris de plaisir. Draco, trop impatient de marquer son docile, ne prit pas le temps de le faire languir et donnait des coups de reins à perdre haleine. Harry gémissait sous lui et essayait de rester accrocher à la réalité, mais c'était trop intense, trop parfait pour que le plaisir ne vienne remplacer toutes autres sensations.

Mais trop rapidement selon les deux loups, la jouissance arriva et les deux hommes tombèrent épuisés. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se regardèrent avec un doux sourire.

- Cela me manquait..

- Oui moi aussi, pouvoir te toucher et te faire jouir est vraiment un pur moment de plaisir.

- Il faudra aller chercher Kilian.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais d'abord te faire visiter la maison comme il se doit.

Après s'être rhabillés les deux hommes quittèrent leur maison pour rejoindre leur petit garçon.

- Alors mon petit cœur est ce que ça s'est bien passé ?

- Il a été adorable...pas comme ses parents.

- Pansy...s'il te plait ne commence pas.

- Alors Harry la maison te plait ?

- Oh oui elle est très belle, tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Que de l'extérieur, Draco voulait que tu sois le premier à la visiter...et surtout les chambres.

- Oui, oui on a compris Pansy.

Harry prit le bébé dans ses bras et quitta enfin la tente pour la maison que Draco avait construite avec amour. Ils installèrent le bébé dans le berceau préparé à cet effet, il était vrai qu'il manquait encore beaucoup de chose dans toutes les pièces, mais en travaillant assez il pourrait remplir progressivement leur petit nid.

- Je reprendrai mon travail, je me suis organisé avec Pansy et elle ne souhaite pas commencée le travail avant les trois ans du bébé, et elle accepte de le garder tout le temps où j'en aurai besoin. Bon bien sûr je lui rendrai quelques petits services en échange.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir reprendre le travail ?

- Oui, à la chasse ou à la cueillette. Je ne sais pas encore.

- Comme tu veux, mais n'en fais pas trop ok ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Une petite routine s'installait, le matin Harry déposait Kilian chez Pansy et il partait au travail. Bon bien sûr il ne terminait pas tard ce qui lui permettait d'aller récupérer le petit, et Draco les rejoignait le soir.

- Il y aura bientôt l' élection de l'alpha. Signala Draco

- Ah, tu remets ton titre en jeu.

- Je ne l'étais que temporairement, donc il est normal que la véritable élection aie lieu.

- Tu vas y participer ?

- Et bien...je veux le faire au nom de la mémoire de mon père. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mais je dois au moins essayer, pour lui..

- Oui je comprends. Au fait tu ne sais peut-être pas mais Kilian est un docile !

- Vraiment, comment le sais-tu ?

- Cela s'est senti cet après-midi quand je l'ai récupéré.

- C'est vrai mon petit bonhomme ?

Il prit Kilian dans ses bras. Depuis que le petit loup avait reprit sa forme humaine il était plus facile de le manipuler.

- Il n'arrête pas de se transformer, il n'est pas facile de le maitriser.

- Et attends, il ne marche pas encore! Mais il gigote dur ce petit bonhomme.

Kilian s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses petits doigts dirigés vers on père, qui lui prenait ses petits poings en les embrassant.

- Et bien au moins, ce qui est rassurant c'est qu'il en se mettra jamais avec la fille de Pansy !

- Oui mais ils peuvent devenir très amis et faire les cinquante coups.

- Nous verrons bien.

Du moment que son fils et Harry étaient heureux, il ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

L'élection de l'alpha approcha très vite, causant une effervescence dans tout le clan. Les dominants qui cherchaient à remporter le titre devenaient de véritable stars parmi les dociles. Ceux-ci cherchaient à se rapprocher des dominants susceptibles de remporter le titre. Même Draco avait été approché, par plusieurs dociles. Quand Harry avait vu ça, il était rentré dans un colère folle et avait attaqué les dociles, et cette fois-ci les avaient mis au tapis sans aucun problème. Draco l'avait rassuré mais Harry l'avait menacé de le quitter et de partir avec Kilian, si il ne prévenait pas les dociles de ne pas s'approcher.

- Tu as intérêt à faire très attention Draco, car si tu me trompes, tu peux faire une croix sur Kilian et moi. J'espère que c'est clair pour toi.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper ! Ni même de vous quitter.

Et cela continua encore pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à la pleine lune mais les dociles approchant beaucoup moins Draco depuis l'attaque d'Harry.

- Les dociles se comportent vraiment comme des...comme des...

- Pas tous, seuls ceux qui cherchent à obtenir un peu de pouvoir.

- Oui bah c'est honteux, enfin je trouve.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer.

Et le jour de l'élection arriva enfin. Tous les dominants s'étaient regroupés au centre du village et même les dociles étaient là. Evidemment, beaucoup étaient abscent, certains devant s'occuper des petits ou ne s'intéressant pas du tout de l'élection. Harry était venu, laissant Kilian à Pansy, il voulait voir comment se passait l'élection et surtout voulait s'assurer que Draco ne risquait rien.

Justement en parlant du loup, le voilà qui commença à s'adresser à la meute.

- Je vais remettre maintenant mon titre d'alpha en jeu, permettant à chacun ici présent de pouvoir y participer. Je rappelle les règles, tous les dominants voulant participer devront s'affronter par deux, et mettre le concurrent à terre, en évitant au maximum de le tuer. Une fois le match terminé, le gagnant affronte un autre concurrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux. Maintenant choisissez votre opposant et affrontez-vous.

Harry suivit Draco des yeux et le vit choisir Diggory dès le début, celui-ci voulant, malgré sa lourde défaite contre Draco essayer de remporter le titre. Les anciennes rancœurs ont la vie dur... Les deux loups se chargèrent et les coups de griffes et de dents tombèrent de partout. Draco fut griffé au flan avant qu'il ne saisisse Cédric au coup et ne l'écrase au sol. Et un de vaincu...plus que tous les autres. Les combats continuèrent encore et encore, les vaincus, blessés et amoindris quittaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les combats et venaient recevoir les premiers soins. Hermione qui s'occupaient d'eux, essayaient de donner le maximum, mais avec le nombre de blessés il était très difficile de suivre. Harry décida d'aller lui donner un coup de main.

- Oh merci Harry, je t'avouerai que je suis un peu dépassée par les évènements, normalement cela ne va pas aussi vite, mais là, les vainqueurs sont très puissants.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Fais les pansements, et éventuellement des piqures pour les soulager.

Donner tous ces soins n'étaient pas facile, chaque dominant voulant recevoir les soins le premier, Hermione du même en remettre quelque uns à leur place. Harry essaya de suivre les combats de Draco, mais celui-ci allait trop vite, son pelage devenu rouge vif à force d'être blessé et éclaboussé par le sang de ses adversaires. Bientôt il n'en resta plus que d'eux, lui et un autre loup...Blaise.

Les deux amis hésitèrent un instant puis chargèrent, n'hésitant pas à se mordre, se griffer...

J'espère que leur amitié ne sera pas touché, pensa Harry.

Le combat dura plus longtemps que tous les autres et bientôt Harry vit Draco être mis en difficulté, Blaise le tenant par le cou. C'est surement fini pour lui...mais avant que Blaise n'ait pu le jeter au sol, Draco se projeta en l'air, déséquilibrant Blaise qui le lâcha. Immédiatement , il le saisit à la gorge et l'amena au sol. Gagné...Draco avait gagné...ce qui voulait dire qu'il était l'alpha !

Draco ne garda pas longtemps Blaise au sol, le lâchant pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Après s'assurer que son ami allait bien, il poussa un cri, signifiant son nouveau statut. Les loups encore debout et surtout qui pouvaient se déplacer, vinrent le renifler et frotter leur fourrure contre la sienne. Ensuite ils s'allongèrent sur le sol montrant leur ventre, signe de soumission.

Harry n'ayant pas quitté sa place, sentit une respiration dans son cou, et se tournant il vit Draco qui attendait ….Comprenant le message, Harry se transforma et se mit sur le dos, lui faisait comprendre qu'il le reconnaissait comme alpha, mais Draco ne se contenta pas de ça et le saisit au cou en se frottant à sa fourrure. Par ce geste il faisait comprendre qu'Harry était con compagnon et donc chef des dociles. Harry aurait bien aimé que Draco attende un peu avant de faire cela devant tout le monde, il n'était pas sur d'être prêt pour devenir chef des dociles...mais bon maintenant que cela était fait il devait prendre ses responsabilités et puis...Draco allait le soutenir, ils s'épauleraient mutuellement de leur mieux.

Une fois que Draco relâcha Harry, les deux hommes se transformèrent et Harry pu soigner les nombreuses blessures que Draco avait sur le corps.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il t'aie fait du mal...

- Tout le monde a été blessé, l'élection oblige les dominants à se confronter pour mesurer leur force.

- Peut-être mais cela ne me plait pas.

Draco lui sourit puis une fois soigné se redirigea vers les le reste de la meute qui attendait.

- Bien maintenant que cela est fait, je vais vous faire part de ma décision quand aux choix de mon second...Blaise, quand penses-tu ?

- Et bien oui j'accepte.

Et Draco continua à appeler les différents loups, qui devaient constituer le conseil des loups. Certains loups refusèrent, et très vite d'autres se proposèrent.

- Comme vous l'avez vu mon compagnon est Harry Potter et il apportera son aide à tous les dociles qui en feront la demande.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry retourna chercher Kilian chez Pansy.

- Alors qui a gagné ?

- Draco..

- Je m'en doutais...j'avais pensé que Blaise pourrait gagner mais bon ce n'est pas plus mal, il pourra passer plus de temps avec nous.

- Oui, enfin il est son second.

- Je m'en doutais également, mais au moins il pourra le seconder et l'aider du mieux qu'il pourra.

- Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu garder Kilian.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir, il est tellement mignon, il ne pleure presque pas.

Harry la remercia et repartit chez lui, Kilian dormant dans ses bras. Après être rentré et l'avoir couché il regarda quelques minutes son fils dormir puis décoda d'aller se coucher, après tout Draco ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures maintenant, il devait avant tout régler les derniers détails.

Il fallu plusieurs semaines avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant, Draco s'était remis à ses occupations d'alpha, tout en dispensant quelques cours de chasses à des jeunes. Harry continuait son travail, tout en s'occupant avec Draco de leur petite merveille. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus tranquille et plus merveilleusement.

- Harry, es-tu heureux ?

- Oui, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être davantage, et je te remercie de tout ce que tu m'as donné Draco, crois moi il y a plus de cinq ans quand j'étais emprisonné chez les humains, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur.

- Et cela continuera encore et encore. Je te le promets.

- Ah ce propos j'ai quelque chose à te dire..

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Kilian va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Tu...tu es sûr ?

- Et bien je vais vérifier demain. Mais j'en suis presque sûr.

Draoc saisit Harry par la taille et le fit tourner encore et encore.

- Merci, merci beaucoup. Harry je suis vraiment très heureux et je te remercie de tout ce que tu me donnes. Je t'aime tellement.

Oui la vie était parfaite, maintenant et tout se passerait bien maintenant.

Fin


End file.
